Por un brillante futuro
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: Tras meses de silencio en una relación disfrazada de "juego" Yamamoto hace q Gokudera enfrente sus sentimientos ¿Es demasiado tarde para pasar algo mas serio? ¿Podra el moreno demostrarle al albino que lo suyo si tiene futuro? 8059, Yamamoto x Gokudera
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, aquí traigo otro 8059 que amo tanto jajajaja, la verdad no le tenia mucha confianza y dude mucho en subirlo, pero se lo hice leer a alguien y me dijo que no esperara, deben saber que tengo una confianza por los suelos y lo peor es que aun me sigue costando un mundo publicar aquí x.x soy tan torpe, me confunde tanta cosa, no se siquiera como se contestan los comentarios ¿o no se puede? O.o Bueno espero les guste, todo depende de cómo lo encuentren a ver si me dan ánimos para continuarla pronto, gracias por querer leerme, un abrazo!_

"**Por un brillante futuro"**

**Capitulo 1:**

Gokudera se quitó la corbata y desabrochó su camisa con prisa, mientras Yamamoto se deshacía de su ropa con la misma rapidez, para luego cubrir la boca del peliplateado con la suya en un desesperado beso que los llevo a caer directo a la cama.

El moreno contaba los segundos para poder tener al albino entre sus brazos, uniendo sus cuerpos entre respiraciones jadeantes y gemidos seductores. Habían comenzado hace unos meses con ese "jueguito", como le llamaba el bombardero, pero en el fondo, Yamamoto entendía la razón del porque aquel juego seguía adelante. Tarde se dio cuenta de los verdaderos motivos que incitaron a la tormenta a compartir con el algo tan íntimo. Sabía que debió darse cuenta mucho antes, pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás. Tuvo sexo con Gokudera al dejarse llevar por sus alborotadas hormonas, satisfaciéndose egoístamente sin que nada le afectara, al principio.

-Te quiero…-Susurró el pelinegro al sentir los brazos ajenos aferrarse con fuerza a su espalda.

En el trayecto descubrió lo que en realidad sentía por el peliplata. Ya no era simple sexo, para el era hacer el amor con la persona que amaba, pero para el chico debajo de él y que ahora le empujaba fastidiado, escuchar eso era acabar con el "juego". No entendía porque Gokudera seguía actuando frio después de oír, cada vez que lo hacían, lo mucho que le quería. Lo más lógico era que se alegrara y que disfrutaran juntos de un amor correspondido - ¿De verdad quieres que esto siga como al principio, Gokudera? ¿Realmente quieres que nuestra relación sea de esta manera?

Gokudera frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuántas veces vas a preguntarme lo mismo, idiota del beisbol? Di todo lo que quieras, pero no cambiare de idea y si no te gusta puedes dejar de acostarte conmigo… ¡Me enferma que repitas "te quiero" con esa sonrisa estúpida tuya!

-Gokudera… ¿Por qué mis sentimientos no te llegan? Yo se…Yo se que para ti no soy más que un idiota despreocupado, pero se la razón del porque te entregaste a mi…-La perpleja mirada del ojiverde hizo que su corazón se acelerase. Al fin se atrevía a decirle al albino que conocía los sentimientos que tanto se esforzaba por esconder. Todo ese tiempo tuvo miedo de hacerlo, no quería perderlo, por eso le repetía en cada ocasión que le amaba, por si en algún momento la tormenta también se atreviera a confesarlo, pero esas palabras nunca llegaban y se estaba impacientando. Tomó la mano del bombardero delicadamente, sonriendo.- ¿Por qué no eres más sincero y admites de una vez que tu también me…?

-¡Vete!-Gritó la tormenta dándole un manotazo para luego cerrar los ojos y llevarse ambas manos a su cabeza.

El moreno acababa de dejar en evidencia algo que no quería que saliera a la luz. Se había acostado con el beisbolista aprovechándose del momento y solo para satisfacer su propio deseo. No estaba completamente seguro de lo que en verdad sentía en un comienzo, pero si tenia claro que no era normal no poder apartar la vista de alguien, deseando estar con el a cada segundo. Esas emociones que siempre lucharon contra su odio a su despreocupada personalidad ganaron esa vez y no le importó si a la mañana siguiente el moreno no quisiera hablarle ni verle nunca más, era el precio que creyó justo a pagar por algo que no podía ser más que un absurdo error, pero se equivocó. Yamamoto no actuó como el pensó que lo haría, más bien parecía un niño deseoso de seguir jugando con su nuevo juguete. Y aun a costa de su orgullo, Gokudera no pudo decirle que no.

Ahora el precio que pagaba era mucho más alto, sus sentimientos se desbordaban sin poder controlarlos, aun sabiendo que lo suyo no pasaba de un juego a pesar de lo que el espadachín confesaba sentir, susurrándoselo al oído, sonriéndole, consiguiendo con eso que sintiera como si le atravesaran un puñal en el corazón, mientras trataba de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas todo el amor que sentía por el idiota, hasta ahora.

Se mordió el labio, había pecado de ingenuo al creer que el torpe de Yamamoto no se daría cuenta nunca –Ponte tu maldita ropa y vete…

-¡Se que fui un tonto al no darme cuenta desde un inicio y de esperar tanto tiempo para decírtelo, pero…ya no podía esperar a que saliera de tu boca!

-¡No seas idiota! Yo no esperaba que te dieras cuenta…Tampoco es un patético intento de vengarme de ti por tomar mi virginidad sin darte cuenta el porque te la entregaba…No soy una estúpida mujer para dejarme llevar por ridículos pensamientos…-Yamamoto bajo la cabeza ruborizado y confundido. Se había descargado y usado a Gokudera sin saber nada por mucho tiempo, si esa no era la razón por la que rechazaba sus continuas confesiones, entonces no sabia cual era.

-Perdóname…

-¡Te digo que no es eso! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?!-Hizo una mueca. Comprendía el desconcierto del espadachín, el mismo luchaba contra su propio desconcierto al no dejarse amar, pero lo mejor era que las emociones no se mezclaran, el juego que habían iniciado estaba llegando demasiado lejos…- Tal vez ni siquiera sea amor, idiota, solo es algo pasajero, crees que me quieres porque te gusta demasiado tener sexo conmigo…Confundimos el placer con ese ridículo sentimiento. Yo no dejare de preocuparme por el decimo y encargarme de mis labores como guardián por estar contigo o es que acaso ¿Tu sacrificarías el beisbol por mi?

El moreno apretó los puños al abrir la boca y no poder decir nada, haciendo al otro sonreír de lado.

-Sera mejor que terminemos con esto…-Continuó diciendo, viendo como el deportista le miraba horrorizado. En verdad era lo mejor o eso era lo que quería creer y se lo repetía una y otra vez. Era algo que debió hacer hace demasiado tiempo, pero sus sentimientos nublaban su mente y quería sentir la proximidad del cuerpo ajeno quemarle la piel todo el tiempo posible, posponiendo algo que sabia que le partiría el corazón en dos. Lo amaba, pero no podía hacer nada con eso y no quería arrastrar a Yamamoto. Era su culpa que Yamamoto pensara que se había enamorado y cargaría con la responsabilidad, si le terminaba odiando era lo mejor, así le olvidaría mas fácil y con suerte, el también. Sabia que ir a la cama con el había sido una mala idea, todo su ser le advirtió que aquello no resultaría bien y ahora veía los resultados. Creyó en su tiempo, que al sucumbir al deseo, luego de un tiempo la atracción se borraría, pero no fue así, se había incrementado y el amor que ahora sentía por el moreno le decía que lo mejor era acabar antes de que fuera mas doloroso y no hubiera forma de tomar el control-A pesar de lo que dices sentir, seguimos comportándonos como animales en celo, lo único que hacemos cuando estamos solos es acostarnos, si seguimos así…Dejemos que el pasar de los días borre nuestra estupidez y entonces te darás cuenta que solo era atracción momentánea…

-No…- El japonés cogió de la muñeca al albino al ver que comenzaba a levantarse de la cama. Lo atrajo hacia sí, obligándolo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre el. Cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración del bombardero junto a la suya y luego los abrió sorprendido por sentir los labios ajenos rozar los suyos.

-No hagas esto más difícil, idiota…

-Si esto fuera algo tan fácil de olvidar, esto no seria difícil, Gokudera.- El albino intentó desviar su sonrojado rostro, pero Yamamoto no se lo permitió, tomándolo de la nuca y devorándolo en un intenso beso. Se lleno de alegría cuando las manos que, temblorosas trataban de empujarlo, se detuvieron y los brazos del bombardero le rodearon el cuello.

-Maldición…- Gokudera se alejó rápido al finalmente separarse por falta de aire. Se pasó una mano por la boca haciendo sonreír al pelinegro. Chistó molesto consigo mismo. Era en verdad un inútil si se dejaba vencer tan rápido, apenas si había puesto resistencia, pero lo peor era ver la sonrisa del moreno. Toda su resolución se había ido al diablo al responderle. Tomó sus ropas del suelo y corrió hacia la puerta del baño, algo dentro de él amenazaba con romperse y no quería que el espadachín le viera. Huir y encerrarse era patético, pero si Yamamoto decidía acercársele, no podría esconderle cuanto se estremecía por su cercanía.

-No quiero rendirme, Gokudera.- Soltó antes de que el peliplata entrara al cuarto.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no te dejare ganar…-Murmuró cabizbajo.

-Ese beso…me hizo ver que tengo más oportunidades de las que tú dices que tengo… ¿Por qué no me das aunque sea una oportunidad?

-¡Porque no tiene futuro! ¡Quiero que sigas diciendo que no te rendirás conmigo cuando un obstáculo se ponga justo enfrente de nosotros! ¡Quiero escucharte decir "te quiero" tan fácilmente cuando estemos en la vida real y no en la cama!-Explotó, arrepintiéndose al instante. Un momento de silencio y Yamamoto no logró responder lo que deseaba, las palabras simplemente no salieron. Gokudera bufó soltando una carcajada. –Tomaré una ducha. Cuando salga no te quiero aquí, Yamamoto…

El albino cerró la puerta e hizo correr el agua. Podía ahora soltar los sollozos que se acumularon dentro suyo al no escuchar respuesta. Era un idiota ¿Qué hacia lamentándose? Era solo una gran perdida de tiempo. Su futuro era ser la mano derecha del decimo Vongola, nada mas podía complacerlo y tenia que grabárselo. Siempre supo en que terminaría toda esa locura, pero su terquedad le impidió acabar de forma limpia, de una forma en la que ahora no se sintiera ahogarse en un mar que el mismo originó.

Se tocó los labios. El ultimo beso, se mentiría así mismo si decía ahora que no lo esperaba, aunque se creyó un poco mas fuerte como para no aceptarlo, su corazón se acelero de tal manera que no quiso otra cosa mas que besarlo. Al final el deportista tenia razón, no tendría oportunidades a la hora de decirle que no y eso le hacia sentirse demasiado impotente. Miró inconscientemente hacia la puerta del baño, preguntándose si el moreno tendría el coraje de abrirla y exigirle que pensara mejor las cosas. Cerró los ojos sumergiéndose bajo el agua caliente ¿Qué pensaba? Acababa de renunciar y tenia claro que el beisbolista solo estaba confundido y se repetía que incluso, si le tomaba toda la vida olvidar, seguiría diciendo que aquello era lo correcto, tratando de destruir cada atisbo de pensamiento en el que se preguntaba como seria tener una verdadera relación con el guardián de la lluvia, una en donde hicieran algo mas que satisfacerse mutuamente. ¿Le abrazaría de manera cursi y protectora para luego besarle la frente y sonreírle hasta el punto de hacerle perder los nervios? Frunció el ceño, tal vez no tuviera vida suficiente como para arrasar con sus sentimientos, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Yamamoto se cubrió el rostro, aunque el bombardero intentó ocultar su cara, aun así pudo ver las lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas al no replicar nada a sus palabras. Le había lastimado y podía sentir su dolor como propio. De seguro el ruido del agua camuflaba el llanto de la tormenta de una manera perfecta. Se mordió el labio y buscó su ropa. Dejaría solo al albino por el momento, aunque todo dentro suyo le decía que fuera valiente y le hiciera entender a la terca tormenta, que lo suyo no era confusión, que no era un idiota que no entendía sus propios sentimientos.

Se paró en seco, su cuerpo se había movido solo y su mano ya estaba a centímetros de abrir la puerta. En verdad quería correr a abrazarlo, sostenerlo delicadamente y secar sus lágrimas que de seguro se estaban mezclando con el agua de la ducha, pero dudaba que al otro le agradara su actitud impulsiva y si se ponía a pensar, sus manos estaban tan vacías que no podía ofrecer nada, no podía decirle que estaría siempre ahí para el aunque el quisiera, el futuro no estaba asegurado.

Le gustaba la cercanía del bombardero, rozarle ligeramente la mano cuando caminaban, haciéndole enfadar sonrojado y verle fruncir el ceño solo por sonreírle. Bajó la cabeza, aquello no seria suficiente para Gokudera, porque por mas que quisiera gritarle que juntos tendrían un brillante futuro, sabia que no podría prometerle tal cosa y solo quedaría el inexistente futuro que el albino aseguraba tenían ellos dos.

Se vistió lentamente, envidiando al agua, que acariciaba la blanca piel que solo debía ser suya, que limpiaba las lagrimas que el debía secar y que no tenia que enfrentar obstáculos para poder hacerlo.

-No me rendiré…definitivamente buscare una forma de mostrarte que lo que dices no es verdad…-Murmuró antes de abandonar el apartamento.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento demorarme tanto, la cosa es que me bloquee mientras escribía, después seguí escribiendo otra cosa y cuando decidí seguir con este capitulo, me bloquee de nuevo ¬¬U, así que espero haya quedado algo decente y eso que la idea ya la tenia y todo, eso me pasa por escribir otras cosas a la misma vez x.x, me enredo y se me olvida lo que pienso. Lo bueno es que la inspirancia igual llego después de escuchar como mil veces las mismas canciones XD. Ya…muchas gracias a los que quieren leerme, de verdad, les agradezco mucho y a los que me dejan comentarios, son un amor, la luz que me dice "sigue adelante" jajaja, asi de exagerado, porque aunque sea un solo "continua" eso te hace querer seguir sin importar nada mas…Un abrazo ^^

"**Por un brillante futuro"**

**Capitulo 2:**

Gokudera abrió los ojos de golpe. Nunca hubiera creído que algo que pensó, siempre atesoraría en su memoria, se volvería algo amargamente torturador. Estaba más que cansado de aquella maldita rutina que había invadido su vida desde que, estúpidamente, había respondido el beso que el idiota de Yamamoto le había dado.

Intentó incorporarse de su cama sabiendo que era lo que vendría a continuación. Un horrible mareo lo invadió. No podía sentirse más patético ¿Cómo podían sus sentimientos desmoronarlo tanto?

Su mente jugaba sucio. Desde que decidió acabar con su loco intento de jugar con fuego con el beisbolista, no dejaba de soñar con aquel momento, viendo, cada vez que llegaba la noche y cerraba sus ojos, al moreno que, cargado de emociones que ni el mismo podía descifrar, lo tomaba de la muñeca dejándolos peligrosamente cerca, hasta que casi se obligaba a despertar, agitado y con sus dedos sobre sus labios como si todo eso hubiera sido real y para empeorarlo, todo eso venia acompañado de un horrible malestar. Un dolor que amenazaba con estallarle en el pecho para luego bajar hasta su estomago, revolvérselo y hacerle correr hasta el baño, perdiéndose por el inodoro hasta el drenaje.

Solo habían transcurrido un par de semanas, se sentía un adicto al que le habían quitado su droga ¿Qué pasaría cuando el reloj siguiera corriendo y no se sentía mejor? El amor terminaría matándolo, pensó, mientras volvía a recostarse, haciéndose un ovillo. Todos sus ánimos habían desaparecido.

Sentía una soledad que hace mucho había dejado de sentir.

No quería admitir que Yamamoto había llegado a calentarle mucho mas que el cuerpo cuando estaban juntos, pero ahora que no lo tenia, la calidez se perdía poco a poco, estremeciéndole a cada segundo en que dejaba de estar al lado de su decimo y volvía a casa, solo.

¿Por qué era condenadamente terco? ¿Por qué no dejaba a un lado su cordura cada vez que el espadachín le suplicaba una oportunidad? ¿Por qué no se la jugaba y se lanzaba al abismo tomado de la mano de la persona que amaba?

La respuesta era demasiado simple para el ¿Quién querría hundir al ser, que con solo rozarle un poco la piel, le derretía el hielo que comenzaba a formársele por su falta? No importaba que al final terminara cayendo solo, se sacrificaría por el beisbolista hasta el día que este entendiera de una vez por todas que solo estaba confundido, que todas sus confesiones no tenían fundamento, que sus palabras no eran sustentadas por nada y que su futuro juntos era tan oscuro como la noche. Por qué así era ¿no?

Se mordió el labio. Se sentía tan inestable, como si caminara por una cuerda floja con dinamita a punto de estallarle, pero en vez de soltarla, no entendía porque se aferraba más a ella. Se estaba contradiciendo y lo sabía. ¿Cómo podría liberar a Yamamoto de su confusión si el no dejaba de pensar en el, como si le llamara mentalmente?

En el fondo no quería perder la esperanza, creyendo por una milésima de segundo que al futuro que el veía negro, solo le faltaba encender la luz. Una luz que no podía ser nadie más que el beisbolista, el mismo que se imaginaba esperándole con los brazos extendidos, así como el una vez le extendió la mano. Una señal de que aceptaba su amistad y ese era el problema ¿Era amor o una amistad distorsionada? No sabía a quien creer.

Y volvía a hacerlo…

No dejaba de pensar en el.

Apretó los puños levantándose de prisa, reviviría sus ánimos a como diera lugar o al menos intentaría demostrar que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Había prometido al decimo ayuda con sus deberes y no le fallaría, además, verlo le quitaría todos los ridículos pensamientos que no hacían mas que girar en torno al guardián de la lluvia.

Gokudera pensó que todo se esfumaría en cuanto pisara aquella casa tan confortante y cálida. Que todo volvería a tener sentido una vez alejara cada divagación de su cabeza y se concentrara solo en el camino hacia adelante, pero desagradablemente, tal parecía que nadie quería que olvidara, el destino seguía tendiéndole trampas, insistiéndole que era imposible no tropezar en el sendero que había escogido. Su malestar volvió en solo un segundo.

Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado, aunque evitando que el joven pelicastaño lo notara, mientras entraba al cuarto. El chico sentado a un lado del decimo solo sonrió alegremente. Definitivamente le llamaba con la mente, pero esperaba que con su idiotez no se diera cuenta de eso. Se sentó a un lado del beisbolista rehuyendo su mirada de manera casual, sonriendo al castaño mientras este abría su cuaderno.

-Yamamoto también tiene problemas con estos ejercicios, espero no te moleste enseñarle también a el, Gokudera-kun…

-Por supuesto que no, Decimo…Si usted me lo pide…

Fingir que algo nunca había ocurrido no era más que una ilusión que se estropeaba al saber que los recuerdos estaban ahí, recalcando a cada segundo que todo había sido verdad. No servía querer volver a la relación de antes, aunque se esforzara, porque la tensión no la podía borrar y mucho menos podía manipular los actos de Yamamoto. A el no le afectaba su fría indiferencia, ni sus desesperados actos de alejarse a como diera lugar ¿Por qué rayos no se rendía de una vez? ¿Cómo rayos podía derretir su corazón que cada día trataba de proteger bajo un escudo de hielo?

-Creo que iré por el te que mamá preparó. Vuelvo en un instante.- Habló Tsuna, levantándose de pronto.

-Yo le ayudo, decimo…

-No te preocupes, Gokudera-kun, no demorare…

Gokudera observó al pelicastaño marcharse, sintiendo, al instante en que la puerta se hubo cerrado, el roce de una mano sobre la suya.

-Gokudera…

-¿Qué demonios quieres, idiota?- Contestó fríamente, mientras daba un manotazo a la mano ajena.

-Te quiero- Respondió Yamamoto ante la sorprendida mirada del peliplata al ver una expresión tan seria en un rostro que la mayoría del tiempo solo sonreía como un tonto- Han pasado dos semanas, dos semanas en la que no hemos estado juntos. No estamos en la cama, Gokudera y puedo asegurarte que te amo…

-¿Qué rayos…?- La tormenta trató de alejarse, sentía peligrosamente la proximidad del cuerpo ajeno, al igual que sentía sus mejillas, mas bien su cuerpo entero, arder de una manera que creyó que haría todo su cuerpo explotar, pero Yamamoto no se lo permitió, agarrándolo firmemente del brazo.

-Querías escucharme decir "te quiero" cuando no estuviéramos en la cama y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Puedo asegurarte que no es confusión, esto no puede ser algo momentáneo si lo único que hago es pensar en ti. Te lo he estado diciendo todo este tiempo y no cederé. No dejare de mostrarte mis sentimientos, lo hare hasta que de tus labios deje de salir eso de que no tenemos futuro, porque el futuro es algo que creamos juntos… ¿Puedes seguir sin mi, Gokudera? Porque por mas que lo intento, yo…es tan difícil estar sin ti…-Suspiró el moreno al finalizar, atrayendo al otro y abrazándole con fuerza.

Gokudera cerró los ojos, luchando contra el deseo de flaquear y devolver el abrazo. Su escudo se derretía tan fácil con el calor del beisbolista. Si no era amor aquello, tenia que ser una maldita enfermedad, una en la que su solo susurro le hacia hervir cada fibra de su ser, llenándolo de deseos de devorarlo para mantenerlo lo mas cerca posible, en lo más profundo de su interior, pero eso solo eran ideas absurdas, derivadas del brillo cegador del japonés.

¿Cómo contestarle sin darle la razón? ¿Cómo decirle que para el cada día era mas difícil y desgarrador que el anterior al darse cuenta que ya no le tenia tan íntimamente a su lado? Que se deshacía por dentro como si su recuerdo fuera lava quemándole las entrañas. Era imposible decirle todo aquello porque significaría la derrota. Seria admitir que se equivocaba, que si seria posible tener un futuro brillante, que podrían sortear cada dificultad solo bastándose del amor. Una mentira ridícula. Un futuro que solo duraría un pestañeo ¿Y con que quedarían? Con las manos vacías y el corazón roto. El de seguro podría soportar todo aquello, pero no tenia porque hacerle soportar tal destino al idiota que amaba y solo por satisfacer una ansiedad que el tiempo le ayudaría a alejar. Yamamoto ya tenía por su cuenta un futuro prometedoramente brillante sin su ayuda, no necesitaba nada más. Solo debía seguir negándose así mismo que lo correcto era admitir que le necesitaba mas de lo que el creía.

Se carcajeo apartando al moreno, mientras que con esfuerzo intentó ponerse en pie. Su mente se nublaba y sus piernas temblorosas apenas parecían resistir su peso. Ni su organismo cooperaba con su razón. Era como si su interior se descompusiera con cada paso que daba lejos del chico de ojos miel.

Yamamoto se levantó con el, sujetándole al tiempo que su cuerpo flaqueaba. Se llevó una mano a la boca y terminó corriendo casi por milagro hasta el cuarto de baño.

-¿Estas bien, Gokudera?

La respuesta se contestaba sola. Yamamoto seguía arrodillado a un lado del albino, frotándole la espalda, mientras este seguía inclinado en la taza del baño como si expulsara absolutamente todo lo de su interior hacia afuera.

Lo que menos quería Gokudera era demostrar debilidad, sobre todo, porque el sabia que había comenzado justo en el periodo que ya no estaban juntos el deportista y el. Algo que no podía ser más que una coincidencia desafortunada. Yamamoto acababa de preguntarle como se encontraba sin el a su lado y ahora le respondía claramente. Se maldijo, apretando con aun mas fuerza su estomago. Ojala y hasta sus sentimientos se hubieran ido por el excusado.

Se puso en pie a pesar del temblor que no podía disimular. Yamamoto le seguía tan de cerca que podía sentir su aliento quemarle la piel.

-Gokudera…Si no te sentías bien…Debiste haberme dicho…

-¡Cállate! Estoy bien, idiota…- El peliplata avanzó empujando al moreno quien le tomó nuevamente del brazo al ver como el ojiverde debía apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para continuar.

-¡Ya basta, Gokudera! ¡Deja de guardarte todo y admítelo!- El pelinegro guardó silencio al ver la mirada asustada del albino. Continuó al sentir el débil esfuerzo por apartarlo de parte del otro.- Admite que no te sientes bien delante de mi…

La tormenta chasqueó la lengua rindiéndose. Por un segundo, creyó que Yamamoto le leía la mente y que le pedía que admitiera que la idea del rompimiento estaba mal ¿Cómo era que con el espadachín, el chico imprudente, que haría cualquier cosa por lograr su objetivo, desaparecía? Era una mala broma. Una amarga verdad que se resumía en que haría cualquier cosa con tal de no interponerse en su vida, incluso negar su deterioro por su bien. Si al final resultaba que su organismo le tomaba una prueba del tipo "no mejoraras hasta que reveles tus sentimientos" lo único que le quedaba era una maldita tumba.

-¡Gokudera-kun!- Tsuna subía las escaleras, dejando a un lado la bandeja con las tazas de te, al instante que veía a Yamamoto salir del baño sujetando a un bombardero, demasiado pálido.

-Lo siento, Tsuna, creo que Gokudera no podrá ayudarnos con la tarea… ¿Me ayudas a llevarlo al cuarto?

-Lo siento mucho, decimo…-El pelicastaño se acomodó al otro lado del peliplata, negando rápidamente con la cabeza al escuchar que le pedía disculpas. Trató de ocultar su expresión preocupada al momento de recostarlo en la cama. Por una sola vez, deseaba que su súper intuición fallara con respecto al ojiverde, porque sentía que este malestar solo era el comienzo de algo mucho mas complicado que un dolor de estomago.

Yamamoto vio como los ojos del peliplateado se cerraban al instante en que su cabeza tocaba la almohada. Solo apretó la mano que sintió tristemente fría, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Soy horrible, Tsuna…-El aludido observó al moreno, cuya mirada no se apartaba del rostro del muchacho dormido- ¿Sabes cuanto deseo ahora, que el malestar de Gokudera sea debido a que no esta conmigo? Debería estar pensando en que si el es feliz apartándome y creyendo que con eso nos espera un mejor futuro, todo esta bien, pero no…Solo estoy pensando en que quiero que el dolor le haga arrepentirse y que al venir a mi se de cuenta que todo el sufrimiento se va…

-Yamamoto…- Tsuna bajo la vista, por alguna razón, sabia que las palabras de su amigo no estaban mal encaminadas, pero eso mismo era lo que le preocupaba ¿Qué podría hacer que su guardián de la tormenta cambiara de opinión? El mismo había decidido no darle a conocer que ya estaba al tanto de su "relación" con Yamamoto porque sabría que se desataría el desastre y ahí, de seguro, todo habría acabado sin empezar. Suspiró frustrado, en parte era culpa del beisbolista por no comprender desde un comienzo los sentimientos ajenos, pero… ¿Quién podía culparlo cuando el mismo Gokudera no sabía realmente a lo que se metía cuando decidió cruzar la linea con el moreno? Solo le quedaba rogar para que ellos dos arreglaran las cosas y finalmente avanzaran sin importar que el futuro fuera incierto…


	3. Chapter 3

Vaya que me costo terminar este capitulo ¿Por qué? No se jajaja, debe ser porque solo tengo partes planteadas en mi cabeza, pero al escribir es mas complejo y me demoro mucho, además que empezó bien tarde a escribir jojojo, quiere decir que no me costó, solo que me demore mas de lo planeado por culpa propia, debe ser porque me puse a leer doujin en vez de escribir… perdonen mi tardanza cuando ven que no actualizo nunca, pero no es que los deje botados, solo demorare un poco mas de la cuenta, espero que al escribir tanto (antes 2000 palabras para mi ya era mucho) me disculpe por el retraso, es que soy bien lenta, bien, gracias por querer leerme y su apoyo, ahora que ya se como se contestan los comentarios, tratare de contestarlos todos *^*, así que un abrazo!

"**Por un brillante futuro"**

**Capitulo 3:**

Gokudera pestañeó un par de veces antes de despertar por completo y aunque no se sentía como si hubiera dormido por tanto tiempo, notó como el cuarto en el que se encontraba, ya estaba completamente a oscuras. Se incorporo rápidamente al darse cuenta que aquella no era su habitación y que el dueño de esta, estaba ya acomodado en un futon, en el suelo.

-¡Décimo…!- Gritó, sintiendo al instante en que trataba de levantarse, un dolor punzante en su abdomen, uno que le recordó, mientras se apretaba el estomago, el porque se encontraba en una cama ajena, quitándole el derecho a su legitimo dueño de usarla. Se maldijo por ser tan débil y por no cumplir por sus obligaciones como mano derecha.

-¿Gokudera-kun…?- Tsuna se frotó los ojos, incorporándose a la vez que oía a su guardián llamarle alarmado. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de las intenciones de este al verle con una expresión tan arrepentida. De seguro se culpaba por el hecho de que no estuviera durmiendo en la cama. Sonrió tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Lo siento mucho, decimo!- Se disculpó, tratando de disimular su repentino mareo llevándose una mano a su avergonzado rostro, mientras que con la otra, apretaba con todas las fuerzas posibles las sabanas.-Debió haberme despertado…hacerlo dormir en el suelo…Debería irme a casa ahora…

-¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡Ya es mucho más de medianoche, Gokudera-kun!- El pelicastaño se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo, obligando al peliplata, que al escuchar decir aquello, no dejaba de mirarle asombrado, a recostarse nuevamente.

No importaba que la tormenta luciera mejor que hace unas horas, no había pasado desapercibido para el, aquel leve malestar que su amigo intentaba ocultar a toda costa, usando la oscuridad como escudo. Incluso si eso no hubiera ocurrido y el bombardero aparentara estar mejor, no le permitiría irse a casa a esa ni a ninguna hora.

Tsunayoshi se mordió el labio. Jamás había visto al chico tan pálido, de forma que lo hubiera podido confundir con un fantasma y lo peor era que aquel repentino dolor de estomago, no había sido generado por un hecho tan común como haber visto a Bianchi, por lo que todo era mas confuso. Aunque en el fondo, algo le decía que era algo realmente complejo, algo que con pánico, se daba cuenta que le daba miedo averiguar.

Intuía que la visita al excusado de aquella mañana junto a Yamamoto, no había sido la primera. Gokudera se estaba guardando todo su dolor, mientras le sonreía e intentaba ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera. ¿Por qué con el si podía ser un imprudente y para su propia felicidad no lo era?

Y Yamamoto…deseando que el malestar del peliplata se debiera a su ruptura. Lo comprendía, pero…Una voz en su interior le advertía que su deseo podía llegar a convertirse en su peor pesadilla.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que el albino al fin se rendía, desistiendo de su intento de cambiar de lugares, acomodándose a regañadientes en la cama.

-Buenas noches, Gokudera-kun…

-¡Buenas noches, décimo!- Exclamó la tormenta, con toda la alegría que pudo fingir en su estado. Se acomodó dándole la espalda al castaño al ver que se acostaba.

Odiaba aquello. Sentirse de aquel modo, entorpeciendo sus deberes ¿Cómo había llegado a dormir tanto y seguir sintiéndose cansado? ¿Acaso de verdad se sentía así por terminar con Yamamoto? ¿Cómo podía ser así si lo había hecho por el bien de los dos? Se sentía impotente. Recostado en la oscuridad, recordando cosas inútiles que, a parte de hacerle doler el pecho como si se lo partieran en mil pedazos, lo llenaban de sueños que jamás podrían hacerse realidad.

Solo le quedaba un profundo vacio y no uno derivado de haber vomitado absolutamente todo en la mañana, mas bien, uno que provenía de la falta de un a luz tan cegadora que le fastidiaba, una risa tan llenadora que aunque la odiara, también la amaba, junto a un calor tan confortante que le hacia llorar y ahora, ese agujero comenzaba a llenarse de lo único que poseía en ese momento. Dolor. Un dolor que no le permitía avanzar.

Se mordió el labio al sentir sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y ahogó con toda su fuerza de voluntad, un gemido que deseaba salir desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Era patético. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba que la lluvia le empapara y alejara su llanto disimulándolo como gotas de agua. Necesitaba sentir las manos de Yamamoto sujetar las suyas, como lo hacia cada vez que se quedaban recostados sobre la cama. Extrañaba sentir el calor corporal del idiota, que le hacia quedarse dormido como un bebe. Extrañaba el como le sujetaba y tomaba con tal pasión cuando estaban entre las sabanas, que a veces, si no fuera porque lo veía directamente, hubiera dudado que se trataba del siempre feliz beisbolista.

No podía negarse a si mismo que daría todo por perderse entre sus brazos otra vez, pero no podía dar el futuro del moreno, incluso si se quedaba sin lagrimas para derramar. No estropearía lo único que sabia podía tener un final feliz. Porque de lo único que estaba seguro, aparte de su amor por el, era que Yamamoto tenía todo por delante. No dejaría que ningún obstáculo le bloqueara el camino, así el mismo se tuviera que apartar, así se tuviera que comer todo el maldito rencor que algún día el espadachín pudiera sentir por el, al rechazarle una y otra vez.

Recordaba su voz diciéndole que a pesar del tiempo, seguía amándole, que aunque no le tocara ni le besara, le quería…Palabras que no hacían más que quemarle, como sus pensamientos al querer mandar todo al diablo y tirarse a sus brazos para perderse en su boca. Las palabras del moreno no eran más que cadenas que le buscaban para atarlo, pero Yamamoto no entendía que también se ataba a sí mismo, quitándose toda libertad.

¿Por qué diablos no podía detener sus lágrimas? ¿Tan equivocado estaba? ¿Al final quien tenia la maldita razón? ¿Debía acaso lanzarse al precipicio y esperar por un estúpido milagro para que al final todo saliera bien?

Lo único que deseaba era continuar, dejar el pasado atrás y obligar a sus condenados pies a seguir adelante, pero todo se había convertido en una interminable despedida. El mismo se había convertido en un idiota que a pesar de haber vivido tantos años en total soledad, ahora no la toleraba, anhelando a cada segundo la calidez ajena para no sentir el frio congelante.

-Idiota del beisbol…-Susurró como si aquello le hubiera nacido del alma. Solo podía apretar los dientes, frustrado consigo mismo. Todo era tan falso, el único que no quería renunciar era su propia ridícula persona. Al final ni el mismo se entendía.

Ahora le quedaba esperar por otra vida, una en la que Yamamoto volviera a encontrarlo, le abrazara y esta vez no le dejara ir, susurrándole al oído un "no estas solo".

Cerró finalmente los ojos. No le esperaba nada mejor en sus sueños ya que estos estaban repletos de recuerdos, pero a pesar de haberse pasado la mayor parte del día dormido, el cansancio le estaba devorando…

Tsunayoshi soltó un largo suspiro antes de decidir también dormirse de una vez, los gemidos involuntarios de la tormenta no le habían permitido cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, no encontraba forma de ayudarle sin arrojarle a la cara una verdad amarga para el bombardero, que sabia que con Yamamoto eran mucho más que lo que revelaban, eran compañeros debajo de las sabanas y más que amigos cuando se ocultaban en la privacidad de sus propios cuartos.

El molesto murmullo en su oído hizo que Gokudera abriera sus ojos. Los rayos del sol atravesando la ventana indicaban que era un nuevo día, pero para el nada se veía nuevo. Todo en su interior seguía igual.

-¡Lambo, te dije que no despertaras a Gokudera-kun!- La molesta risa del niño jugando encima suyo le hizo comprender al bombardero de donde venia tanto ruido.

-¡Sale de encima, vaca estúpida!

-Lo siento mucho, Gokudera-kun…-Tsunayoshi bajó al pequeño de la cama, mientras este solo hacia morisquetas- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-¡Perfectamente, décimo!- Exclamó levantándose. Era una mentira a medias, aunque el malestar había aminorado lo suficiente como para permitirle estar de pie sin temor a caerse, sentía que su cuerpo, a pesar de todo lo que había descansado, le pedía seguir durmiendo.

-¡La cara de Estupidera luce como un horrible fantasma!- Se burló Lambo haciendo que el peliplata frunciera el ceño.

-En serio, Gokudera-kun…si aun no te sientes bien…puedes quedarte en cama…

-¡De verdad estoy bien, décimo! No se preocupe por mi, ya es suficiente con haber usado su cama…Le aseguro que en cuanto coma algo luciré mejor, así que me iré a comprar algo y me lo comeré de camino a casa…

-¡No es necesario! Te traeré algo de té ahora mismo…

-¡No se moleste, Decimo…!- El grito del bombardero no sirvió de nada, el castaño de todas formas salió de la habitación con el rostro iluminado, ya no podía decirle que no lo hiciera y ahora era mejor que de verdad mejorara su aspecto al llevarse algo al estomago o jamás se perdonaría preocupar más de lo que el pelicastaño ya estaba o causarle más molestias, quedándose en su casa mas de lo necesario, producto de una patética debilidad.

Se sentó en la cama llevándose una mano al abdomen, al menos no sentía nauseas y el dolor ya no era tan intenso. El mareo tenia que deberse al no haber ingerido alimento durante un día entero, así que con un poco mas de animo, solo le quedaba pensar en que de a poco todo mejoraba, después de todo, podía tolerar un poco de dolor.

-¡La cara de Gokudera se ve como algo horrible y aplastado!- La tormenta apretó los puños tratando de controlarse, pero el fastidioso mocoso no se la ponía nada fácil, su sola voz, sin que dijera nada estúpido, le sacaba de quicio.

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos, vaca idiota!- Lanzó un golpe que hizo que el niño se lanzara a llorar de inmediato. Gokudera se mordió el labio, no entendía de donde venia el remordimiento que comenzaba a sentir, si un segundo antes se moría de ganas de cerrarle la boca a esa vaca molesta. Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas sin sentido.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras se acercaba al niño e intentaba consolarlo, pero lo único que conseguía era intensificar el llanto, haciendo que el perdiera aun mas los nervios.

-¡Deja de llorar, demonios! ¡Oye, espera…!- Fue demasiado tarde para separarse del niño cuando le vio sacar la bazooka de su cabeza y terminar en medio del disparo.

Maldijo lo mas alto posible, esperando que todo el humo que le rodeaba desapareciera. Definitivamente mataría a esa maldita vaca cuando regresara.

Se movió dándose cuenta que estaba tendido en una amplia y cómoda cama, una que le hacia querer no levantarse, mientras seguía mirando el techo. Frunció el ceño, hasta su yo futuro dormía más de la cuenta. De verdad esperaba que eso no se debiera a la condición de su yo actual porque entonces su pensamiento de que su cuerpo le tomaba una prueba cayendo enfermo debido a que no revelaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, dándole otra oportunidad a Yamamoto, seria verdad y eso seria el fin de todo.

Un pequeño sonido hizo que alejara cualquier pensamiento, tensándolo. Se incorporó notando como frente a sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, una cuna ocupaba espacio en la habitación. Un repentino nudo en su estomago hizo que soltara una mueca.

El tiempo que le tomo llegar desde su posición hacia la cuna le pareció una eternidad, su cuerpo apenas si le respondía, como si se hubiera paralizado o mas bien como si intuyera que no debería estar ahí.

Unos pequeños y verdes ojos se reflejaron en los suyos y el gorjeo de una bebe reclamando atención con sus pequeñas e indefensas manitas inundó todo el lugar, dejándolo prácticamente indefenso.

-¿Quién rayos eres tu…?- Preguntó sin que sus ojos se pudieran alejar de la pequeña criatura que comenzaba a soltar sollozos.

-¿Mamá? ¿Eres tu?- Gokudera volteó el rostro hacia la voz proveniente desde la puerta. Si el mundo ya giraba lo suficientemente rápido como para dejarlo sin sentido, con aquella palabra y aquel niño que le hablaba a solo unos pasos, todo a su alrededor giró a una velocidad que lo dejó sin aliento.

Retrocedió por impulso, llevándose una mano a la boca. Todo volvía, el malestar, las nauseas, el dolor que amenazaba con estallarle. Maldecía su maldita inteligencia, porque ahora comprendía todo. No era una estúpida prueba de su organismo por hacerle revelar lo que sentía, era más bien que el jugar con fuego había tenido sus consecuencias y ahora se estaba quemando, ya que ¿De que otra forma explicaría el hecho de que un niño de aparente diez años, idéntico a Yamamoto Takeshi le llamara "mamá"?

Cerró los ojos y tapo sus oídos al escuchar como el llanto se intensificaba, cayendo finalmente al suelo. El condenado futuro le estaba ahogando.

-¿Qué pasa…? ¡Rayos!- Gokudera levantó la vista al escuchar esa voz y por un segundo sintió su corazón detenerse- Llévate a tu hermana de aquí, Taichi…En cinco minutos estaré contigo…

Unos segundos y el llanto se detuvo, junto con la confusa mirada de un niño que desaparecía detrás de una puerta que se cerraba rápidamente.

-Hayato…- El susurro le hizo estremecerse.

-No me toques…No vengas, maldición…Aléjate, Yamamoto…- Murmuró con la voz quebrada, sentía su corazón querer salirse por su garganta, mientras daba manotazos al aire, manotazos que fueron detenidos con demasiada dulzura, levantándolo del suelo en un abrazo, para llevarlo de vuelta a la cama- ¡Te dije que no me tocaras!

-Lo sé, lo siento…- Gokudera apretó los dientes al sentir como encajaba a la perfección en aquellos brazos que intentaban calmarlo, mientras lo arrullaban en una cálida sensación, una sensación que había extrañado con desesperación.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- Una leve sonrisa surcó los labios del moreno al escuchar aquella desesperada pregunta.

-Esta es mi casa, Hayato…

-Entonces… ¿Qué diablos hago yo acá?

-Esta es tu casa…Esta es nuestra casa…

No logró evitar que las lágrimas salieran al sentir la mano ajena colarse debajo de su playera para acariciarle, con todo el afecto posible, el vientre. Cubrió su rostro cuando los sollozos fueron insostenibles, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por ser tan patético.

-Confía en mi, Hayato…Este no es el fin de nada, solo el comienzo de algo...Sabes que puedo hacerme cargo de mis sueños, los tuyos, los de mi hijo y hacerlos realidad, es por eso que me envidiabas tanto, ¿no?

-Este no es mi futuro… ¡Este no es mi maldito futuro!...Me convertí, en tu obstáculo…

-¿Hayato?- Yamamoto frunció el ceño al notar como el peliplata no había escuchado ni una sola de sus palabras, no le culpaba, su rostro mostraba el claro desconcierto que viene después de enterarse de una noticia así.- Ya basta, no es así…

-¡Claro que si! ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de este error? ¡Claro que puedes! Pero ¡¿A que costo, idiota?! Se que te puedes encargar de lo que sea, pero si no te enfocas por completo en algo, será lo mismo que abandonarlo…No seré lo que se interponga entre tu verdadero sueño…

-¡¿Y que piensas hacer?! ¡No hagas tonterías, Hayato!

-¡Lo que yo haga es mi problema! ¡Mi estupidez y mi tardanza fue lo que te metió en este lio, así que yo mismo seré el que te saque! Cambiare este estúpido futuro…

-¡Aunque lo cambies!- El pelinegro empujo al bombardero, haciéndolo caer de espalda en la cama, cogió ambas muñecas y las sujeto con fuerza arriba de la cabeza del ojiverde. Acercó su rostro lo mas cerca del otro y con su mano libre, acaricio el pálido rostro, secando las lagrimas.- Yo estaré ahí, en cualquier futuro que crees, tirando del hilo que me une a ti, porque no eres el único que piensa que llama con la mente a la persona que tiene siempre en su pensamiento. Porque me volveré tan fuerte que no importara que el futuro sea diferente, yo te atare a mí. Solo obsérvame, te mostrare que no estas solo, así que ya no necesitas llorar, solo tienes que esperarme…Espérame y haz que te demuestre que soy capaz de darnos un brillante futuro, así que en ningún segundo pienses que mi futuro será brillante sin ti…

-Solo lo dices porque este es el único futuro que conoces, maniático idiota…- Yamamoto rió, rozando la nariz ajena con la suya.

-Podría tenerlo todo, pero jamás seria feliz si no tengo a las personas mas importantes en mi vida junto a mi, la vida seria nada si no puedo verte cada día y sentirte a mi lado…- El pelinegro besó los labios de la tormenta. Le soltó las muñecas al ver como ante el roce, cerraba sus ojos, entregándose completamente. Al instante los brazos del chico rodearon su cuello y las lágrimas aumentaron en cantidad. Detuvo el contacto de ambas bocas, acariciando el plateado cabello, para después descender hasta el abdomen del albino y depositar un suave beso.  
-Demuéstramelo entonces…que aunque quiera cambiarlo, seguirás ahí y no me dejaras esperando, maldito deportista…

-Lo haré…- Gokudera chasqueó la lengua, desviando su sonrojado rostro de la amplia sonrisa que le dedicaba el pelinegro- Esta no es una despedida…Cuídate, Hayato. Los amo…

Cinco minutos. Los más largos cinco minutos de toda su vida. Ni siquiera cuando Byakuran había destrozado el futuro se sintió tan impotente. Apretó con fuerza su estomago, esa cosa que tenia dentro no podía ser más que una mala broma…

-¡Gokudera-kun! Aquí traje té y unos bocadillos… ¿Gokudera-kun? ¿A donde vas? ¡Espera!

Un muy mal chiste del cual debía escapar pronto…

¿Que les pareció? Mmm…espero que hayan quedado con ganas de mas, aunque si es asi, temo decirles que creo que demorare mucho mas ya que mis ideas a partir de aquí no están muy claras, pero me esforzare lo mas posible para que todo salga bien. Gracias por leerme ^^, un abrazote!


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por esperarme, lamento ser tan lenta, es que estoy algo bloqueada :P y tengo algo revuelta las ideas. La verdad, estaba tratando de terminar otra cosa, pero tanto pensar que me demoraría mucho con este capitulo, termine bloqueándome con lo que escribía y pensando mucho en este hasta que decidí empezarlo, me costo bastante. Gracias por querer leerlo y comentarme. ¡Un abrazo!

"**Por un brillante futuro"**

**Capitulo 4:**

Gokudera apretó los puños, mientras respiraba con dificultad, esperando a que el pervertido doctor que tenía en frente se dignara a decir algo con sentido.

Había corrido lo mas rápido posible con tal de llegar hasta ahí. Ahora trataba a toda costa de no soltar una mueca de dolor. Todo junto, era lo mas estúpido que hubiera hecho en toda su vida o mas bien, lo segundo, lo primero había sido entrar a aquella farmacia y comprar aquella estupidez, una estupidez que sin misericordia le marcó un maldito positivo.

-¿Y me estas diciendo que es tuya, Hayato?

-¡¿Por qué bromearía con algo así, maldito doctor?!- Chistó más que fastidiado, era la tercera vez que le preguntaba lo mismo. Aquello había sido lo segundo, extender la prueba a aquel medicucho que se pasaba una y otra vez la mano por el cabello en tanto miraba el resultado. Frunció el ceño al no obtener nada, el único confundido debería ser el, mientras sentía que una enorme pared se colocaba delante suyo y no le permitía avanzar. ¿Qué este no era el final sino el comienzo? Al diablo con aquello, aunque fuera la verdad, era el inicio de algo con lo que no sabía como lidiar. Todo se veía tan oscuro y no podía dejar de temblar. Se mordió el labio al sentir como las lágrimas deseaban escapar, se estaba derrumbando y la única idea que poseía en su cabeza, era una idea más difícil de realizar que lanzarse al maldito precipicio.

-Sabes que no atiendo hombres, Hayato…

-¡Eso ya lo se, maldición! Pero… ¡¿A quien quieres que le pregunte?!- Gritó con un nudo en la garganta. Era lo ultimo que necesitaba para terminar cayendo en pedazos. Minutos esperando a la nada. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, las lágrimas escapaban de todos modos y el sabor a sangre se impregnaba en toda su boca, pero sus dientes no dejaban de hacer fuerza contra su labio. Shamal arqueó una ceja desviando la mirada.

-En primer lugar… ¿Por qué te hiciste una prueba? Puede haber más de una coherente explicación para tu malestar estomacal…Aunque en el mundo de la mafia no es un fenómeno aislado, que tu pienses que estas embarazado…

-Lo ví…-Susurró tocándose el labio inferior, lo había destrozado- Acabo de ver al niño que me llamó "mamá"…Vi a…simplemente fui al maldito futuro, Shamal…

La expresión del pelinegro cambió rápidamente al escuchar aquello, recostando al peliplata sobre la camilla en la cual ya estaba sentado. Gokudera cerró los ojos al instante, sin resistencia ni reclamo, casi como una marioneta agotada a la cual se le estaban a apunto de cortar los hilos.

-Entonces, lo que me dijiste al pasarme tu prueba ¿No es una broma? ¿Qué fue lo que viste que quieres hacer eso?

No hubo respuesta, solo simples lágrimas que rodaban por una pálida mejilla. Shamal suspiró, sabia que el chico no dormía, pero aun así no insistió. Le sacaría sangre y le haría un examen, aunque por la actitud del bombardero, su estado debía ser verdad.

Gokudera respiró profundo al sentir la aguja atravesar su piel, ¿Una Broma? Ojala todo lo fuera, una simple jugarreta de su cabeza, un sueño o mas bien pesadilla, pero no, no estaba soñando, era la realidad, un mundo en el cual si decides jugar con fuego, te puedes quemar y ahora estaba ardiendo. Creando ideas que sabía costarían tan caro que no tendría vida suficiente para pagar, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Cuántas opciones tenia para que aquel futuro, en el cual se había convertido en una carga no sucediera? Aun si se convertía en un infierno lo que le restaba de vida, lo haría, porque…si apenas había comprendido que cuidar su propia vida era importante ¿Cómo podría cuidar de otra sin fallar? El solo querer cuidar de Yamamoto, alejándolo de su lado, dándole la libertad que necesitaba para volar alto, para alcanzar sus objetivos, para volverse alguien fuerte, le estaba destrozando por dentro, pero volver era inaceptable, sobretodo ahora que no era mas que un obstáculo ¿Cuánto duraría ese fugaz amor cuando llegara la monotonía y la obligación por algo para lo cual aun no estaban preparados? El sacrificaría todo, pero no dejaría a Yamamoto hacerlo, ya había combatido contra sus constantes declaraciones, podía combatir ahora todo su odio, aceptándolo, porque se lo merecería. Yamamoto no tendría que despertar cada mañana sintiéndose miserable a causa de sus propios actos, por un futuro incierto, solo el despertaría y seguiría sufriendo.

-Solo quiero que sepas, Hayato…Lo que quieres, es algo por lo cual puedes arrepentirte el resto de tu vida y aunque lo hagas, no podrás volver atrás…- Habló el doctor una vez terminó. Alejándose con un pequeño frasco con sangre en sus manos. Gokudera sonrió de lado.

-Ya lo se…Pero no quiero arruinarle su vida, no puedo permitir que algo bloquee su futuro…-Susurró lo ultimo casi para si mismo.

-¿Llegarías a tanto solo por Yamamoto Takeshi?- Shamal sonrió al ver el rostro aterrado del chico al escuchar su pregunta.

-¿Cómo…sabes…?

-¡Vamos, Hayato! ¿Crees que no notaria sus expresiones cuando se miran el uno al otro? ¿Qué su relación no es algo para tomar en cuenta? La tensión esta en el aire cuando están juntos y tu eres bastante mas explosivo con el…Creo que lo que sientes por el, es mas fuerte de lo que tu piensas. Hacer esto solo para salvarlo a el…Terminaras cavando tu propia tumba…

-¡Eso es asunto mío!

-Sabes perfectamente que no.- Su frio tono de voz hizo que Gokudera desviara el rostro-No es solo tu vida la expuesta aquí ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

El peliplata cerró los ojos, claro que no olvidaba que su vida estaba conectada a otras, sobretodo ahora, pero ya había alejado al idiota, ahora debía asumir que jamás regresaría y que todo cambiaria, el lo estaba cambiando.

-¿Y aun así quieres destruir un futuro ya escrito? ¿Tan infeliz era el que quieres quitarle a su hijo…?

-¡El puede conocer un futuro mejor! ¡Si quiere ser un maniático idiota del beisbol, que lo sea!- Soltó incorporándose- Ese futuro ya fue interpuesto una vez por la familia, si es por el decimo esta bien, pero por mi, no se lo permitiré. Seguiré con lo que planeé…- Terminó bajándose de la camilla, no era tiempo para debilidades, al menos no hasta que terminara de una vez por todas con todo, incluso si las heridas sufridas se volvían tan profundas que nada las podría curar.

Había decidido acabar pronto con todo, pero sus pasos se habían detenido, su cuerpo paralizado no le permitió dirigirse al rumbo determinado. Sabía que debía hacerlo de un modo u otro y mientras antes mejor, pero, de solo pensarlo, las lagrimas brotaban al verse de pie frente al beisbolista. Aun no podía decírselo sin que le temblara la voz, sin derrumbarse y decirle que estaba bien si su futuro se destruía, que bastaría solo amor para seguir, que si el decidía dejar el beisbol en segundo plano estaba bien. No debía hablarle en ese momento, no cuando lo único que tenia en mente era tirarse a sus brazos y arruinar todos sus planes. Respiró profundo, mientras se detenía en la casa del decimo. Podía esperar un poco más y disculparse de paso por haber salido corriendo sin ninguna explicación. Al menos aquello era una idea agradable.

-Lo siento mucho, decimo…- Se disculpó una vez subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación, encontrando al pelicastaño.

-¡Gokudera-kun! ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Yo…- El bombardero se cubrió la boca con una mano, su voz temblaba y la expresión preocupada de Sawada no le ayudaba a mantener el autocontrol- Yo, recordé que debía decirle algo importante a Shamal. Si no lo hacia ahora, después el pervertido se iría en busca de mujeres y no me escucharía…-Forzó una sonrisa que no hizo mas que provocarle nauseas. No quería mentirle al decimo de esa forma, pero decirle la verdad…Eso jamás sucedería, se esforzaría al máximo para no preocuparlo mas de lo que ya lo había hecho con sus patéticos malestares.

-Entiendo…-Le devolvió la sonrisa tratando de verse calmado. Nadie tenia que decirle que su amigo estaba mintiendo, pero aunque no quería presionarlo, no entendía porque estaba sufriendo solo ¿Qué tan grave podía ser la situación que habían retrocedido tantos pasos?

Observó su pálido rostro mordiéndose el labio, mientras notaba como los verdes ojos brillaban más de la cuenta, el rastro de lágrimas secas no podía pasar menos desapercibido, como también la presión que ejercía su mano en su costado como si con eso detuviera milagrosamente el dolor. Gokudera no quería preocuparlo, pero involuntariamente lo hacia. Soltó un leve suspiro, intuía que si le preguntaba como estaba, el respondería que "perfectamente" a pesar de su delatora apariencia- ¿Lograste comer algo, Gokudera-kun?-Añadió de forma inocente, tomando por sorpresa al bombardero.

Las mejillas sonrojadas del peliplata le respondieron. Esta vez sonrió sinceramente, sin importar que respondiera la tormenta, buscaría rápidamente algo para comer, así al menos podía alejar esa palidez que asustaba. Si podía al menos ayudar con eso, se sentiría mejor, incluso si su guardián no le contaba la verdad.

Gokudera observó como el décimo salía de la habitación sin recibir su respuesta, sin permitirle replicar nada. Se sentó, suspirando agotado. Solo habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que estuvo en aquel cuarto, desde que se hubo enterado del origen de su malestar. El día recién comenzaba y ya deseaba que finalizara, estaba acabado como un verdadero inútil. Tomó su bolso, el que traía con los cuadernos y libros necesarios para ayudar en los deberes del día anterior al decimo, al final no había sido de ayuda en absoluto. Le había defraudado y quitado su cama en tan solo unas horas y todo por una razón que en esos minutos aun no conocía. Al abrirlo, cogió una de las tantas cajas abiertas de la estúpida prueba de embarazo, una completa pérdida de dinero y tiempo, ninguna le había marcado un dichoso negativo. Lo tiró a un lado, maldiciendo entre dientes, si que el destino podía dar un giro brusco e inesperado cuando se lo disponía.

Se llevó inconscientemente una mano al vientre. Al darse cuenta, apretó los dientes. No había tenido oportunidad para asimilarlo, pero había planeado las cosas al punto de hacerse creer que ya no tenia marcha atrás y de que no tenia tiempo para dudas a la hora de actuar. Realmente, tiempo era lo que menos quería, para dejar a un lado las típicas preguntas, como cuanto tiempo ya llevaba con el niño en su interior y hacer la vista gorda al como sus emociones llevaban una lucha interna. No quería tiempo para repetir aquella conversación en su cabeza, no quería cerrar los ojos y ver al Yamamoto de diez años en el futuro besarle con pasión, ni mucho menos, rememorar aquel inocente rostro, tan idéntico al hombre que sin proponérselo, amaba más que a nadie. Definitivamente, "Mamá", seria una palabra que no se permitiría escuchar jamás. No quería tiempo, pero el reloj no dejaba de avanzar, no se congelaba, ni daba vuelta atrás por el.

Abrazó sus piernas, ocultando el rostro en sus rodillas ¿Por qué no podía detener las lágrimas? ¿Por qué el miedo le embargaba de tal manera que se sentía paralizado? Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento no era más que todo lo que estaba a punto de sacrificar, quería sumergirse en aquellos brazos, recibir esa estúpida sonrisa que brillaba más que nada en el mundo. Aun sentía que se ahogaba, en una verdad demasiado profunda, demasiado honda para solo ser el comienzo. Sus mundos no eran iguales, aunque el Yamamoto que le había confortado y resguardado tuviera la misma calidez que ahora necesitaba con desesperación, no era su Yamamoto, un chico que solo sabia sonreír como un idiota despreocupado y que amaba el beisbol con locura ¿Cómo podría cambiarle su realidad tan drásticamente? El era el único culpable, debía asumir el castigo por ceder a sus impulsos, pero ¿Podría su corazón prepararse para una inminente destrucción? No quería admitirlo, pero estaba aterrado, ridículamente asustado.

Cuando Tsunayoshi entró a su cuarto, encontró a su guardián en una posición demasiado incomoda para dormir, pero aun así, lo hacia. Dormía profundamente, mientras las lágrimas hacían su recorrido por las mejillas. Si había un momento para entrar en pánico y preocuparse de verdad, tal vez era ese el indicado.

Con un poco esfuerzo le acomodó nuevamente en la cama ¿Qué más podía hacer o qué necesitaba el terco bombardero para pedir ayuda? Si tan solo fuera que extrañaba a Yamamoto seria un asunto ligeramente más sencillo, pero todo eso sonaba absurdo. El amor no podía derrumbarte así ¿O si?

Miró la bandeja que había quedado a la espera, quería que Gokudera se alimentara, pero no podía despertarlo, a lo mejor no era comida lo que necesitaba, sino descanso, mucho descanso. Se acomodó en el suelo notando como el bolso entreabierto del peliplata se encontraba a un lado. Lo recogió sintiendo el mismo peso de los libros y cuadernos del día anterior. Suspiró, su amigo ni siquiera había ido a su casa ¿Qué tanto había hecho en todo ese tiempo sintiéndose tal como aparentaba? Meneó la cabeza, frustrado. Ahora estaba más preocupado que antes. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, buscando la forma de poder arreglar las cosas, de que todo volviera a ser como antes, los tres juntos disfrutando y riendo, si al final sus dos guardianes decidían seguir juntos, los apoyaría con todo, de eso estaba seguro. Terminó abriéndolos, sorprendido y asustado por el repentino salto que había dado el bombardero al despertar. Sin quererlo, por el asombro, había soltado el bolso y tirado parte de su contenido al suelo. Pestañeo un par de veces, sintiendo como se le encogía el estomago, antes de devolver las cosas a su lugar y mirar a la tormenta, que se removía cubriéndose los ojos un tanto aturdido.

-¿Decimo?- Se incorporó mirando a su alrededor.

-Te quedaste dormido, Gokudera-kun…-Susurró casi sin voz. Temblando ligeramente. No podía evitar que su vista se clavara directamente sobre el vientre ajeno.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo siento tanto, decimo!

-No… ¡No te preocupes, Gokudera-kun!- Tsuna reaccionó dándose la vuelta y tomando la bandeja, le entrego un vaso de jugo, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. El guardián se la devolvió, aceptando apenado el gesto. -¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Por supuesto, decimo!

El castaño se mordió el labio, intentaba procesar la situación, pero en su mente todo daba como resultado que había estado en lo correcto, lo que había deseado Yamamoto tenia la posibilidad de convertirse en algo mas complicado que solo un mal sueño, porque en ese momento leía a su guardián y no le agradaba lo que veía. Todo estaba cobrando sentido de una manera que no le gustaba nada.

-¿Sabes? Esta mañana cuando preparaba el desayuno para ti, me encontré con Lambo adulto, creo que el Lambo niño se disparó cuando estaba en el cuarto ¿Tu no viste nada, Gokudera-kun? ¿No fuiste al futuro también?- Preguntó inocente. El peliplata solo se sonrojó, tensándose notoriamente.

-Debe haber sido cuando fui al baño, Decimo…-Contestó con la voz entrecortada. Tsuna solo asintió riendo levemente.

-Si…Espero que no haya sido algo malo y urgente lo que le hayas tenido que decir a Shamal esta mañana, como saliste corriendo sin decirme nada…Puedo ayudarte si quieres…

-No…no era nada importante, Decimo…solo quería saber algo y si no lo preguntaba ahora, tal vez después lo olvidaría…- Bajó la mirada- ¡Solo era una tontería! No se preocupe…-Exclamó al final, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya veo…Esta bien-Sonrió- Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

-Muchas gracias, decimo…

-Por cierto…Cuando no estabas, Yamamoto vino preguntando por ti…

Tsuna guardó silencio al ver como el vaso que sujetaba el otro, caía al piso derramando el líquido.

-¡P-Perdón! Yo…

-¡No hay problema, Gokudera-kun!- Se apresuró a decir. La voz del ojiverde temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo- Iré a buscar algo con que limpiar…- Se dio la vuelta, acercándose a la puerta. Frunció el ceño, angustiado. Se culpó por presionarlo así, el albino debía estar aun mas confuso que el. Miró de reojo antes de salir, el bombardero se apretaba el estomago en un gesto desesperado, mientras cerraba los ojos. Se apresuró en bajar las escaleras y volver, algo le decía que no debía dejar a su amigo solo.

Caminó lo mas lentamente que pudo, retrasaba lo inevitable, pero ¿Quién lo culpaba cuando se tenia una noticia así? Seria tan fácil si fuera de otra forma, si fuera otra situación. Para el, todo lo era la mafia, la familia Vongola, el decimo, por sobre todo el decimo, quien le acepto sin mas. Protegerlo era su visión a futuro.

Amaba a Yamamoto Takeshi tanto como también lo consideraba un fastidioso amante del beisbol. Ambos tenían distintas prioridades en la vida. Vaya mano derecha estaba hecho, era un desastre andante, debería sonreír de forma engreída y demostrar al destino que podía con todo. Que podía cumplir con su deber en la familia Vongola, sorteando cualquier dificultad, pero esto lo había superado. Podía apostar que derrotar enemigos era mucho más fácil.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en tan solo el principio del día, la compañía del decimo le había ayudado, pero esa sensación de calidez había durado solo un pestañeo. Se maldijo por ser tan débil. Por sentir escalofríos solo por una pequeña brisa nocturna o tal vez no era por eso…

Detenido ahora frente a la casa de Yamamoto, pudo sentir como los escalofríos se intensificaban. Era una simple estupidez tener miedo de revelar la verdad. Había tomado la decisión y debía seguir adelante, ocurriera lo que ocurriera. Sin esperar como Yamamoto le había dicho, actuando rápidamente. Ahora vería si esos hilos eran tan fuertes como el maniático decía, si de verdad podían sortear obstáculos sin importar que cambiara el futuro, si Yamamoto realmente sentía todo el amor que declaraba tener…O eso es lo que quería ver, pero no lo lograría. No podía, al menos no en ese momento. Su pecho dolía de solo pensar en entrar. Era deprimente, pero huiría, correría como un idiota para refugiarse nuevamente en la incertidumbre. ¿Qué no necesitaba llorar? ¡Que se pusiera en su maldito lugar y le repitiera eso! Que sintiera como se desgarraba su interior y le volviera a decir que todo estaría bien. Ahora solo quería volver a dormir…

Mañana seria otro día, porque el tiempo no se detenía y el futuro seguía ahí, sea oscuro o brillante, aguardando…


	5. Chapter 5

"**Por un brillante futuro"**

**Capitulo 5:**

-¿Me dices que aún no le dices al responsable de tu estado la gran noticia, porque querías esperar a que te diera los resultados de tu muestra de sangre? Vaya excusa, Hayato.

Gokudera frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa de Shamal. ¿Una excusa? Si, tendría que serlo, una excusa tonta para ganar tiempo, pero lamentablemente y solo para si, era su ultima esperanza, un intento estúpido por agarrarse a lo que fuera, mientras veía como sus piernas colgaban en el abismo, porque aun esperaba que por algún milagro y a pesar de todo, aquel maldito resultado, le dijera que el pequeño que vio en el futuro, no estaba en su vientre, creciendo y luchando por seguir con su destino. Se rió de sí mismo en su mente, era un completo iluso.

-¿Cuántas pruebas te hiciste y cuantas te dieron positivo? Vamos Hayato, tu mismo viajaste al futuro y viste a tu hijo frente a tus ojos. Sabes exactamente que resultados arrojó el examen de sangre sin necesidad de que te lo diga. Incluso planeaste su futuro… ¿Cuánto más piensas evitar a ese chico? A menos que quieras cortar con ese plan que tienes y estés buscando ahora el mejor momento para reconciliarte con el…

-¡Claro que no! ¡Seguiré con lo que te dije! Solo…solo…-Apretó los puños, Shamal tenía razón ¿Cuánto más iba a retrasar todo eso? ¿Cuánto más iba a sentir que su interior se retorcía cada vez que el idiota se le acercaba, casi desesperado, buscando respuestas a su malestar continuo? No podía simplemente decirle "estoy esperando a tu hijo" porque las palabras no salían, así que patéticamente, solo le ignoraba de forma brusca, alejándole como si el beisbolista fuera el estorbo y no él. No podía culparlo por el claro desconcierto que mostraba cada vez que recibía un empujón. Después de todo, ¿Quién se merecía el empujón realmente? La respuesta era muy simple. Lo peor de todo era que el decimo también se estaba preocupando. Lo notaba claramente, aunque con su actual comportamiento, no le extrañaba, estaba fallando con su obligación y no se sentía con fuerza para enmendarlo.

Había transcurrido una semana desde su visita al futuro, una semana desde que se hubo petrificado inútilmente frente a la casa de Yamamoto y no logró contarle la verdad. Una semana, de la cual, dos días se mantuvo recluido en su cuarto, recostado hecho un ovillo en su cama de forma patética, para aparecer luego, con una gran sonrisa forzada, que trataba de ocultar sus llamativas ojeras bajo sus hinchados ojos. De seguro que hacía las cosas bien.

Había decidido actuar rápido y sin esperas, ahora llevaba siete días de retraso, esperando por una muerte lenta. Sus planes no marchaban como quería, pero aun así los cumpliría, no podía darse el lujo de seguir aguardando, no cuando cada segundo que avanzaba, estaba en su contra.

-Si es así, si pretendes seguir con eso, creo que ya es hora de que te revisen, pero ya sabes…

-¡Ya lo sé, no atiendes hombres, maldito doctor pervertido! Se perfectamente que no debo dejar pasar más tiempo…

-Si ya lo sabes ¿Qué estas esperando?- Gokudera dio un respingo ante el cambio en el tono de voz. El pelinegro suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza-¿Te has visto el rostro, Hayato? Me sorprende que tu hijo siga ahí con lo descuidado y terco que eres contigo mismo…No creo que esto sea apropósito con tal de crear el futuro que deseas ¿O me equivoco?

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hago apropósito! Hice una promesa de no cometer más imprudencias con respecto a mi vida, pienso cumplirla…- Apretó los puños, mareado por todo lo que le rodeaba, tal vez por eso se había quedado oculto en su apartamento, buscando una burbuja que no dudaría en explotar a lo mas mínimo, buscando que todo se paralizara, mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados. Que el mundo se detuviera y el bebé de su interior se mantuviera por siempre dentro suyo, así sus futuros se mantendrían unidos, sin afectar a los demás, porque si el bebé nunca naciera, todo sería tan distinto… Un deseo ridículo, un escudo inexistente, porque su angustia no hacia mas que aumentar al saber que el niño cada día crecía un poco más, desarrollándose y tomando forma. Sabía perfectamente que debía dejarse revisar, si quería proteger, debía protegerse, pero haría aun más realidad la pesadilla, le daría forma a un hecho que no contaba con que fuera real y recibiría el grito del destino en la cara, diciéndole que el inicio tenia que tener un final, por eso solo se había acurrucado en su cama, la cama donde innumerables veces, Yamamoto lo había hecho suyo. Definitivamente odiaba que sus emociones lo sobrepasaran. Estaba ya tan cansado de llorar…- Hoy se lo diré…- Murmuró acercándose a la puerta de la enfermería. Shamal le miró por unos segundos sin decir nada.

- Ya era hora…- Fueron las palabras que el peliplata escuchó al cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

Dio unos pasos y se detuvo, manteniéndose firme, mientras apegaba su espalda a la pared y respiró profundo. No quería que sus piernas flaquearan, no quería que de su boca no saliera ni una sola palabra, mas que un "Aléjate, idiota". Quería sonar decidido para que nada le permitiera rectificarse. Que las lagrimas ahogadas en su interior y que no hallaba como alejar, no le traicionaran dejándole en completa evidencia de sus verdaderas razones, porque aunque fuera por él, jamás se lo admitiría tan abiertamente. Había decidido que si el odio era el que sellaría su relación, que así fuera, porque así, se engañaba incluso a sí mismo, mintiendo al decirse que no estaba poniendo a prueba los hilos que los ataban, que no colocaba un obstáculo intencionalmente con tal de ver y de obtener la respuesta que hace tanto el moreno no logro articular "¡Quiero que sigas diciendo que no te rendirás conmigo cuando un obstáculo se ponga justo enfrente de nosotros!" Aquellas palabras que explotaron tan vergonzosamente de sus labios hace tan solo unas semanas atrás, ahora las sentía tan punzantes y reales. Nunca hubiera creído que de verdad un obstáculo tan grande se pusiera en su camino, pero lamentablemente había acertado y si seguía adelante y no se derrumbaba nuevamente, las pondría a prueba inútilmente.

Solo tenia que hacer que sus pies se movieran y se dignaran a dirigirse a ese estúpido campo de beisbol. Se carcajeó levemente, aun no lograba entender del todo, como es que por ese maldito juego, por el ridículo sueño del moreno, sacrificara todo. Aun no comprendía como es que se había enamorado tan profundamente de ese idiota que tan fácilmente sonreía por cualquier cosa…

Tsuna caminó por los pasillos, frustrado consigo mismo, no podía creer como Gokudera desaparecía tan de repente como si fuera arte de magia y el encontrarlo fuera tan difícil.

Desde aquel día, había tomado la decisión de no dejarlo solo, una decisión que ahora veía imposible de cumplir. Suspiró mirando por la ventana hacia el campo de beisbol. No estaba seguro de nada, el solo hecho de haber encontrado unas cuantas cajas de pruebas de embarazo no significaban nada, tal vez solo fuera una confusión, a pesar de que los síntomas de la tormenta encajaran a la perfección. El sentido común le decía que solo era una coincidencia, pero el rostro de Reborn cuando le pregunto si era posible algo así, le decía que podía ser realmente cierto.

Si tan solo perdiera el miedo, el miedo a las posibles consecuencias de ello, del futuro que aguardaba, de lo que sería capaz el bombardero…y le preguntara lo que en realidad le estaba pasando a su amigo, pero aun así, de seguro este le respondería que no había nada por lo que preocuparse. En verdad le creería si no le viera cada día con el rostro tan pálido y cansado o faltando a clases para terminar encerrándose en su casa. No sabia que hacer sin terminar presionándolo, si él se sentía angustiado por ello y ni siquiera era parte de la situación, ni sabía a cien y a ciertas si el embarazo era real ¿Cómo se sentiría el peliplata quien era el principal afectado? Porque además, para el bombardero, revelarle su condición, significaba también admitirle de la relación que había sostenido con Yamamoto, algo que veía bastante alejado, porque intuía que dejar tan expuestos los sentimientos de su mano derecha, seria un shock gigante.

Y tampoco podía traicionar la confianza que el moreno había depositado en él al contarle lo de ellos dos, el asunto era mas complicado de lo que había pensado, sobretodo cuando veía el rostro del beisbolista al ser rechazado e ignorado reiteradas veces por un peliplata que fruncía el ceño en un gesto que, más de fastidio, parecía de desesperación y que huía cada vez que podía. Daria lo que fuera por saber que hacer para ayudarles, para quitarles las dudas, para brindarle el apoyo que Gokudera necesitaba cada vez que su vista se perdía, como buscando respuestas muy difíciles de hallar, mientras, delicadamente , su mano se posaba en el intacto vientre de forma totalmente inconsciente.

Se sentía más inútil de lo normal, una semana y no había logrado nada. Tal vez debía contarle al pelinegro lo que creía que le pasaba al bombardero, porque si este no lo revelaba, su intuición le decía, que era debido a alguna imprudencia. Si estaba esperando un bebé, no era solo su vida la que estaba en juego.

El pelicastaño detuvo sus pasos, mirando más detenidamente el campo. Sonrió al ver como las dos personas en las que pensaba, caminaban uno frente al otro. Al fin Gokudera dejaba de actuar tan terco. Ahora solo rogaba que la verdad saliera a la luz, que fuera lo que fuera, se solucionara, quería a sus dos amigos de vuelta, ambos con una sonrisa. Ver los ojos de Yamamoto brillar solo porque se habían posado en el bombardero y no verle angustiado, complicándose solo por no saber que hacer para demostrarle a la persona que amaba, que el futuro no era algo negro e incierto. Y ver con una leve sonrisa de diversión como Gokudera se sonrojaba por cada gesto que el espadachín le dedicaba sin preocupaciones y él, trataba a toda costa de disimular su vergüenza con su habitual explosividad. Pero aunque volviera al pasado, ¿Qué podría lograr? Solo unos minutos de nostalgia ya que de todos modos, todo avanzaba hacia adelante y sin ninguna piedad.

Yamamoto dejó todo de lado y corrió hacia un peliplata que caminaba a paso lento hacia el campo. Todo este tiempo de huidas y empujones le hacía dudar si en verdad era él quién venía hacia su persona o un espejismo que se burlaba cruelmente de su confusión.

-¿Qué haces, idiota? Aun no terminas tu práctica…

El moreno sonrió al escucharle, le extrañaba tanto que con solo esas pocas palabras, su corazón se aceleraba. Últimamente no había escuchado mas que unos cuantos gritos pidiéndole que se alejara y lo demás, era silencio total. Miró detenidamente al rostro del otro y su sonrisa se esfumó, no había dejado de preocuparse desde el día en que el bombardero tuvo aquel malestar, un malestar que podía notar, se había prolongado bastante a pesar de que el peliplata trataba de ocultarlo, evitándolo constantemente.

Inevitablemente, su mano viajó hacia la mejilla ajena, rozándola suavemente. Quería que esa palidez se alejara, que aunque fuera por un breve lapso de tiempo, la piel se cubriera de un adorable tono rosado. Solo recibió un manotazo y una afilada mirada en la que podía leer "no vuelvas a tocarme" ¿Quién le podía culpar, por olvidar por un segundo, que ya no estaban juntos y que había gente a su alrededor?

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó el moreno rascándose la mejilla.- ¿Qué sucede? Que hayas venido por tu cuenta…

Gokudera se quedo en silencio, retrocediendo un par de pasos, mientras desviaba el rostro. Deseaba ver cualquier cosa en vez de aquellos ojos que le miraban interrogantes. Se mordió el labio, anhelando que su cuerpo entero dejara de temblar. ¿Por qué demonios aquellos ojos miel brillaban tanto? ¿Por qué su mejilla seguía ardiendo en la zona que aquel maniático le había tocado? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien los veía? Aun odiaba aquella despreocupación. Si fuera por Yamamoto, todo seria reír y cantar. Se reiría en su cara por aquel pensamiento si no fuera porque sonreír se le hacía cada vez mas difícil y eso que solo había transcurrido una mísera semana…A eso se refería con que el mundo no era tan simple, porque si lo fuera, si lograran salir de esta situación de forma tan fácil, la agonía en su interior, que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta y apenas si le dejaba dormir por las noches a pesar de lo agotado que se sentía siempre, no existiría.

-¿Gokude…?

-Tenemos que hablar…- Fue la sentencia que logró pronunciar sin que su voz temblara. Debía despertar de una vez y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, si al final dolía, que mejor…La expresión alegre del beisbolista cambió levemente a una más preocupada. Podía ser un idiota sin remedio, pero su tono de voz no había dado espacio a otras interpretaciones.

-Bien… - Dijo Yamamoto mirando a su alrededor como buscando un sitio para conversar. Cogió la mano del peliplata y caminó unos pasos antes de que este se zafara bruscamente-¿Qué…?

-Termina tu estúpida práctica, idiota. Además…No es algo de lo que quiero que hablemos aquí…

El moreno sonrió haciendo que Gokudera desviara la mirada. Si supiera la verdad, la razón por la cual deseaba hablarle, aquella sonrisa infantil y fastidiosa, no duraría.

-Si es algo tan importante…-Habló colocando una mano en el hombro ajeno. La tormenta apretó los dientes al sentir nuevamente aquella calidez, una sensación que alejaba cada escalofrió que le recorría y que le hacía estremecerse de una manera tan reconfortante y estúpidamente ridícula ¿Si tan solo no necesitara de promesas y de un buen futuro?...- Entonces iré a avisar que hoy me saltaré la practica, no te preocupes…- Volteó rápidamente al decir eso, pero Gokudera le frenó, sosteniéndolo del brazo.

Yamamoto se detuvo en seco, abriendo un poco más los ojos que miraron fijamente a un peliplata cuyas esmeraldas reflejaban un sentimiento indescifrable. No pudo mover ni un solo musculo, cada fibra de su cuerpo había hecho cortocircuito al sentir aquel tacto sobre su piel desnuda del brazo. Como hubiera deseado en aquel momento, que todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera dejándolos a ambos solos. Se rió de si mismo, estaba esperando demasiado, de todos modos, después de aquella horrible semana y las dos solitarias anteriores, por ahora se conformaba con lo poco que la fría mano de Gokudera le hacia sentir. Si al menos pudiera tomarla entre las suyas sin que el ojiverde quisiera matarlo.

-No…Te esperaré.- Murmuró, esta vez sin que sus ojos rompieran contacto.

-La practica acaba de comenzar, de verdad puedo saltarme el…

-Te esperaré.- Repitió soltando el agarre y alejándose al mismo paso lento con el que había llegado. Yamamoto le observó, sorprendido por unos segundos antes de suspirar resignado. ¿Por qué al verlo sentarse tan alejado, como si sus ojos vieran a la nada más lejana del mundo, sentía un nudo en el pecho?

-¿Esta bien que no hayas acompañado a Tsuna a casa, Gokudera?- Preguntó en un tono divertido Yamamoto, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. No obtuvo respuesta más que un chasquido. Ahí estaba de nuevo, el silencio total por parte del albino. Esa capa de hielo intensa que construía para separarlos. Estaba cansado, no del peliplata, cansado de si mismo al no encontrar el método apropiado de demostrar cuanto le amaba, de no poder hallar todas las respuestas que Gokudera había esperado y de dejarle solo, mientras que, obviamente, sufría.

El bombardero detuvo sus pasos y el espadachín le imitó confuso.

-¿Qué…?- El moreno se interrumpió así mismo, notando la razón por la cual Gokudera había dejado de avanzar. Avergonzado se dio cuenta como es que sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a su casa. Definitivamente había perdido el sentido al tener, después de tanto tiempo, al peliplata cerca suyo. Aunque la razón por la cual no se dio cuenta de hacia donde dirigía el bombardero, podría ser porque cuando estaban juntos y buscaban privacidad, jamás lo trajo a su hogar. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de ello, como le había dicho Gokudera, todo era un juego, así comenzó, uno que le gustó demasiado ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta entonces de los sentimientos ajenos? ¿Cómo dejo pasar tanto para demostrar que deseaba convertir su relación en algo real y no algo que debía estar oculto entre cuatro paredes? Y ahora, que la tormenta había puesto fin a su relación, lo traía a este lugar, como echándoselo en cara. Era casi como si quisiera despedirse de él para siempre. Algo que no podía permitirle. Al menos tenía la ventaja de local.

Tomó la mano ajena, conduciéndolo al interior sin dar lugar a replicas. Sonrió ampliamente al avisar de su llegada y recibir el recibimiento de su padre.

-Llegas temprano, Takeshi- El aludido rió, al final, de todos modos había logrado salir antes de la practica. Arrastró un poco más, a un Gokudera que fruncía el ceño debido a aquello. El hombre sonrió observando a los dos.- ¿Quieren que les prepare algo, muchachos?

-Eso seria bueno ¿No crees, Gokudera?- Preguntó entusiasmado, una emoción que se esfumo tan rápido como llego ya que el rostro del peliplata no mostraba ni un solo sentimiento.

-No, gracias. Tengo algo de prisa…- respondió el albino rehuyendo ambas miradas. No contestaría que aunque la oferta fuese tentadora, se había dado cuenta que, si no comía, entonces no había nada que vomitar. Tal vez, por aquella razón, le resultara tan difícil hacer que su rostro no se viera tan enfermo.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió. Se detuvo a la mitad, esperando que el moreno dejara de mirarle como paralizado y reaccionara a seguirle. Yamamoto entrecerró los ojos, avanzando hacia él como si tanteara el terreno. Gokudera sonrió ligeramente, al menos el maniático no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que lo que venia, no era nada agradable.

-¿Qué sucede, Gokudera?- Preguntó esta vez con un tono mucho mas serio al cerrar la puerta de su habitación. El peliplata cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, no era momento para arrepentirse, no cuando había logrado llegar tan lejos, solo faltaba un paso, el mas difícil.

-Estoy embarazado- Soltó lo mas rápido que pudo, dándose cuenta que pronunciar aquello, sonaba realmente ridículo, ridículamente vergonzoso y humillante, aunque no le sorprendía, la sola idea jamás se le hubo cruzado por la cabeza hasta que le ocurrió y habló con Shamal, es que...De tantas personas y a pesar de las pocas probabilidades, de tantos que buscaban con desesperación aquello ¿Por qué le tenia que tocar a él cuando nunca lo buscó? Claro, porque había jugado con fuego ¿Por qué más?

Lo que tampoco le sorprendía era el silencio que prosiguió a sus palabras. Observó la cara de Yamamoto, tenía la expresión de un idiota la cual le habían puesto un puzle realmente difícil a resolver justo en frente de sus narices.

-¿Qué…? ¿Eso es…posible? ¿Por eso te sentías mal?- Fueron las preguntas entrecortadas que logró articular el beisbolista luego de unos eternos segundos. Se rascó la mejilla, sonrojándose por no poder apartar sus ojos del vientre ajeno. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza tratando de desviar el rostro, una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios, una sonrisa que se perdió en el momento en que los oídos del pelinegro escucharon la sentencia dicha por la tormenta.

-Voy a abortarlo…- Declaró cruzándose de brazos, mientras se volteaba.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Gritó Yamamoto cogiendo bruscamente del hombro al otro, obligándolo a darle la cara.

-¡Lo que oíste! ¡Suéltame, bastardo!- El moreno le soltó, retrocediendo y con el ceño fruncido. Estaba mucho más que perplejo y lentamente comenzaba a sentirse furioso.

-¿Por qué?- Murmuró aun tratando de tranquilizarse-¿Quieres huir?

Gokudera soltó una carcajada en tanto cerraba sus ojos. ¿Desde cuando que no veía aquella mirada reprobatoria? Aquellos recuerdos de un pasado en un cruel futuro en donde todo comenzó a tomar forma "corregir un podrido temperamento" Si que lo había hecho e incluso, había logrado mucho mas que eso. Los recuerdos no hacían más que traerle horribles escalofríos y, aunque ya no vomitaba, las nauseas no desaparecían. Se lo merecía, esa mirada, el dolor, el rencor…

-¡¿Huir?! ¡¿Quién no querría huir de un error así?!

-¡¿Un error?!

-¡¿Acaso no lo es?! ¡Te acostaste conmigo sin siquiera sentir una pizca de nada! ¡Ahora por algún motivo crees que sientes algo por mí! ¡No seas ridículo! ¡El que nos hayamos revolcado juntos de por si fue un error!

-Eso no tiene…

-¡Claro que tiene que ver! ¡No estamos juntos, no somos nada! ¡¿Cómo quieres criarlo?! ¡¿Recuerdas de qué tipo de familia vengo?! ¡No pienso entregar basura como esa, Yamamoto! Además… ¿Cuántos años tenemos, idiota? ¡Somos unos malditos críos! ¿Tienes idea de lo que es cuidar de un niño? ¿Piensas que es divertido no tener los medios y entonces tener que ponerte a trabajar? ¿Por qué como piensas que me costeare las visitas regulares al maldito doctor? ¿Cómo pagaras el hospital para poder darlo a luz? ¿De donde sacaremos para comprarle todo lo que necesite cada día? ¡No tienes idea! ¡Y no tienes idea de cómo serian tus noches despertando por el maldito llanto cuando a la mañana siguiente tienes que ir temprano a entrenar! ¡Tienes tu estúpido sueño, Yamamoto! ¡Así que cógelo y déjame tranquilo!

Yamamoto apretó los puños.

-¿Y como piensas hacer esa locura? ¡No lo acepto, Gokudera! ¡Ese niño es tan tuyo como mío! ¡¿Cómo vienes a decirme que estas esperando un bebé para luego decir que lo mataras?!

-¡¿Preferías que no te lo contara y lo hiciera por mi cuenta?!

-¿Hubieras hecho eso? ¡¿Gokudera?!

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya dije lo que tenía que decir, lo demás es asunto mío! ¡No te metas tú también en mi camino!

-¿"También"? Así que eliminaras al estorbo ¿No? ¿Has pensado siquiera en lo que podría pasarte en el proceso? ¿Cómo podrías terminar?

-¿Qué sabes tu? ¡No te vengas a creer la gran cosa ahora…!

-¡No soy tan idiota como para no saber que tan malo podría resultar aquello!

-¡Pues que bien, descerebrado! ¡Pero lo único importante es que sé como podría terminar si no lo hago a un lado! ¡Tú no eres el que lo lleva encima! ¡Tú no ves que se bloquea tu camino porque esta cosa está adentro! ¡No será el que engorde y se convierta en una carga, un patético debilucho! ¡Ya elegí servir y proteger al decimo, no escogeré nada mas!

-¿Lo haces por eso? ¿Por qué no podrás cuidar a Tsuna? ¿Por qué prefieres lo de ser mano derecha a tu propia sangre?

-¡¿Por qué mas si no, idiota…?!

Gokudera cayó al suelo luego de golpearse con el respaldo de la cama. El golpe lo había mandado bastante lejos. Se llevo una mano a la espalda, arqueándola levemente, mientras hacia una mueca y la otra, la llevo a su labio, notando como sangraba.

-Lo…Lo siento, Gokudera…

-No me toques…-Yamamoto retrocedió apegándose a la pared lo mas que pudo, mientras apretaba aun mas los puños, uno de los cuales, sentía que le quemaba y cerró sus ojos. Había sido el broche de oro.

Gokudera respiró profundo. En si, se había preparado para recibirlo, pero no esperaba no poder aguantarlo. Aquel puñetazo dejaba en evidencia lo débil que estaba, lo patético que era. Realmente había sido como si un coche lo hubiera impactado. Observó al moreno y se limpió la sangre ¿Por qué si eso era lo que esperaba, su corazón dolía de tal manera? Quería alejarlo de forma definitiva, quería su odio y su enojo como castigo a su estúpido juego en la cama. Quería mentirle respecto a porque lo hacia para que esto fuera el final de todo aquello, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deseaba llorar con tanta desesperación? Al parecer, sabía la respuesta…

Intentó levantarse, pero lo detuvieron rápidamente. En tan solo unos segundos después de su caída, la puerta se había abierto de par en par y el padre del moreno había entrado al interior cerrándola de golpe tras suyo nuevamente. Gokudera sabia que debía sorprenderse de mala manera, pero no podía pensar en nadie mas que en el pelinegro que tenía delante suyo. Además, si el escándalo y el golpe no se hubieran escuchado ahí abajo, habría sido un milagro. Todo era tan ridículo.

-¿Takeshi?

-No…No sucede nada, papá…- El hombre frunció el ceño, mostrando una feroz expresión.

-¡¿Crees que no iba a escuchar sus gritos?!- Yamamoto enrojeció por completo. Gokudera solo apartó la mirada queriendo mandar todo lo que sentía al diablo. -¿Crees que no sabía lo de ustedes dos? Y ahora, escuché todo claramente… ¿Quiero saber si tu decisión es definitiva, muchacho?

Gokudera chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que la pregunta estaba dirigida a su persona..

-Ya lo decidí, voy a deshacerme de él…-Respondió sin mirarlo. Tal y como estaba ensayado para su hijo.

-Has lo que quieras, Gokudera…- Se escuchó el murmullo pronunciado por el beisbolista antes de salir del cuarto dando un portazo.

El plan estaba completo, Yamamoto ya no le diría que lo amaba, que podían tener un brillante futuro. Estaba finalmente solo, como siempre debió haber sido, sin complicaciones, ni sentimientos innecesarios para una mano derecha. Estaba haciendo realidad sus deseos, aunque le estuvieran destrozando, aunque todo le estuviera lastimando. Ya no volvería a sentir la calidez del moreno, su amable y tonta sonrisa…Su visión se nublaba inútilmente por las lágrimas…

-Ahora… Dime lo que en realidad piensas hacer con tu hijo, mi nieto, Gokudera-kun…

El peliplata miró de golpe hacia arriba, donde el mayor le observaba atentamente y no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas escaparan. Se tapó la boca al soltar un pequeño sollozo.

-Porque no creo que tu, muchacho, seas tan cobarde como para decirme que asesinaras a mi nieto sin mirarme directamente a los ojos ¿O me equivoco?

Gokudera se cubrió el rostro, soltando al fin todo lo guardado, recibiendo una firme mano sobre su hombro. Esa era la razón por la que se sentía herido y traicionado, sin poder evitar mostrar esa patética debilidad.

Al no darse cuenta que mentía, Yamamoto había soltado los dichosos hilos que los unían, demostrado que no estaban atados a nada. Gokudera había colocado un obstáculo y el maniático no había sido capaz de superarlo. La prueba había concluido y al final, el odio lo había sellado todo, tal y como estaba escrito en su plan…


	6. Chapter 6

"**Por un brillante futuro"**

**Capitulo 6:**

Gokudera se pasó una mano por su mejilla, tratando de borrar cada rastro de lágrimas antes de mirar al hombre que tenia al frente suyo y que esperaba una respuesta. Que deseaba escuchar sus verdaderos planes respecto al futuro de su hijo ¿Cómo es que él, logró leer lo que Yamamoto, que supuestamente le amaba y conocía tanto, no había hecho? ¿Cómo podría contestar sin que el nudo en su garganta bloqueara las palabras? Tendría que sentirse satisfecho con el simple hecho de haber hablado con el beisbolista, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta que eso no era nada, la cruel despedida tan solo marcaba el simple comienzo, porque aun quedaba tanto camino por recorrer…

Respiró profundo, en tanto intentaba, una vez más, levantarse del suelo. Un pequeño esfuerzo que le hizo sentir una leve punzada en el bajo vientre. Definitivamente el destino le golpeaba duro ¿No era suficiente solo con destrozarle el corazón y hacerlo sentir patéticamente triste? Era tan frustrante sentir esa clase de sentimientos…

-¿Cuánto tienes, muchacho?-Preguntó Tsuyoshi, obligando al peliplata a sentarse en la cama lentamente. Había pasado de la pregunta anterior y el albino lo agradeció profundamente, a pesar de que todas las preguntas que vendrían, girarían en torno al bebe.

-No lo sé…-Murmuró resignado. El mayor fruncía el ceño aun más. Le comprendía ¿Quién no estaría enfadado? Su hijo de dieciséis años, un mocoso idiota, había embarazado a nada mas y nada menos que a otro hombre, otro mocoso estúpido. Nada por lo cual sentir felicidad, pero el fuego ya estaba hecho y Gokudera había hecho lo mejor posible para que las llamas no alcanzaran al moreno. Se sentía agotado, adolorido, nauseabundo y confuso. El que el fuego le estuviera quemando solo a el, se volvía ahora, algo totalmente secundario.

-¿Cómo sabes de tu estado entonces?

Gokudera pestañeo un par veces, debía analizar que seria lo que respondería. No podía decir que había viajado al futuro, visto a un pequeño muy parecido al maniático del beisbol que le había llamado "mamá", al idiota, con el cual se suponía tenia una cursi relación, mientras vivían juntos y a la hija que tendrían dentro de diez años más. Ya tenia suficiente con el presente como para perderse en el futuro que deseaba cambiar.

-Fue por un examen de sangre…y unas cuantas…pruebas de embarazo que dieron positivo…-Respondió lo último en un leve susurró. No diría el orden correcto, ya se sentía suficientemente humillado como para agregarle algo mas, después de todo, esta vez, no mentía, solo desordenaba los hechos. Tsuyoshi asintió pensativo, mientras le observaba más atentamente.

-Y bien…- Habló después de unos pocos segundos el mayor- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con la criatura realmente, Gokudera-kun?

El bombardero se mordió el labio. Decir la verdad, se tornaba un tanto más difícil, tal vez era porque al expulsarla, tomaría todo aun mas forma, visualizándola tal como era, acechando y punzando directo a una herida abierta. Pero al dejarla salir, estaba seguro que la carga disminuiría, aunque solo fuera un poco y todo su ser se lo agradecería. Hasta hace poco, se había sentido tan solo.

-Le pedí a Shamal… que en cuanto naciera, se lo llevara a Italia y le buscara una familia…Abortar, jamás paso por mi mente…-Dijo casi en un suspiro. Aquella era una decisión casi tan brusca como matarlo, alejaba su existencia, sabiendo que una vez que lo perdiera, no lo podría recuperar. Se podría arrepentir el resto de su vida, pero ya no habría vuelta atrás, tal y como se lo había dicho Shamal…

-Así que es eso-Susurró cruzándose de brazos. Gokudera miró extrañado al hombre que al decir aquello, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Pues le diré que no busque a nadie ¡yo me hare cargo de mi nieto!- Exclamó con los ojos llenos de vigor y entusiasmo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-Gritó el peliplata levantándose de golpe, el terror al escuchar aquello le estaba dominando, no podía creer con cuanta felicidad el padre del maniático decía eso ¿Acaso no tendría que estar furioso porque su hijo se acostaba con un hombre y le embarazó? ¿Enfadado porque solo eran unos críos que no tenían idea de cómo cuidar bebes? ¿Por qué rayos no mostraba decepción alguna?- ¡Eso seria lo mismo que hacer que Yamamoto se hiciera cargo del bebe!

-¿Y porque no quieres que lo haga? El es un hombre, tiene que hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades…

-¡Porque yo también soy un hombre! ¡Porque sabia que debíamos terminar este estúpido juego, pero no lo hice! Ahora…es tarde…y sé que el sacrificaría todo con tal de hacerlo feliz… ¡No voy a permitir que destruya sus ridículos sueños por un error! Además… ¡¿Por qué quiere cuidar de este bebe?! ¡Ese idiota puede fácilmente conseguirse una chica, casarse con ella después y tener cuantos hijos quiera! ¡Puede conseguirse una maldita familia feliz…!

-Gokudera-kun…-Susurró el hombre, sujetando los brazos de un albino que apretaba los puños desesperado, mientras enfocaba todas su energías en no caer de rodillas al suelo producto de unas temblorosas piernas que contagiaban al resto del cuerpo- ¿Puedes culparme por querer cuidar al único nieto que tendré en mi vida y querer darle a mi hijo la familia que necesita?

La tormenta cerró lentamente los ojos, derramando un par de lágrimas. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo por continuar, alejando lo mas posible, aquel vacio que le comenzaba a llenar el estomago.

-Podrá tener cuantos nietos quiera de una estúpida mujer que le convenga a ese maniático…

-No entiendes muchacho. Takeshi fue un idiota al comenzar su relación tan solo como un juego, por eso comprendo que no creas cuando el dice que te ama, pero el es mi hijo…Lo conozco y puedo afirmar que sus palabras son ciertas. Incluso si es algo extraño, si el es feliz, lo único que puedo hacer es alegrarme por lo que siente. Así que me había resignado a que jamás tendría un nieto, porque sabia que si no eras tu, el jamás lograría amar a nadie mas, pero ahora llegas y me traes la noticia de que el hijo de Takeshi esta dentro tuyo. Entiendo que no es el momento mas conveniente, pero no creo que puedas comprender cuan feliz estoy. Quiero que mi nieto viva junto a sus padres. Quiero que mi hijo viva hasta el fin de sus días con la persona que le ama tanto, que seria capaz de abandonar todo con tal de que sus sueños se cumplan…

-N-No puedo…-Tartamudeó tratando de alejarse, sin embargo, los brazos que le sujetaban, incluso sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, no le permitían huir de unas palabras que se clavaban en lo mas hondo- De todos modos, todo se acabó…

-¿Por qué el no logró ver que mentías? Una torpeza que confió, rectificará. Creó plenamente en que Takeshi abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta de su error…Así como tu también tienes fe en el ¿No es así? Puede que no haya pasado la primera prueba, pero, esto no es más que el comienzo ¿Verdad? No creo que no se de cuenta con el pasar del tiempo, de que su hijo crece ahí…- Sonrió mirando el vientre ajeno.

-No lo notara si me odia lo suficiente como para no quererme cerca suyo- Chistó el bombardero provocando una leve carcajada en el pelinegro.

- ¿Por eso aquella brutal mentira?…Ambos están heridos y confundidos…Se que, cuando hubiera llegado el momento, no habrías sido capaz de abandonar a tu propia sangre, muchacho o…Dime que no quieres tener a tu hijo entre tus brazos, que no deseas ser el que lo cargue por primera vez y el que lo observe tan pequeño y frágil que entonces nunca querrás dejarle solo…Dime Gokudera-kun ¿Realmente hubieras tenido la fuerza para perderlo de vista para siempre?

Una pregunta que no obtuvo respuesta, porque una vez dijera en voz alta lo que pensaba, no podría retractarse y es que, en todo ese tiempo, Gokudera no se había permitido preguntarse cuales eran sus verdaderos deseos. Había asumido simplemente la carga de velar por el futuro ajeno y cerrado completamente los ojos a lo que el quería. Esa pregunta destruía sus planes, los hacia pedazos porque no se imaginaba un mejor futuro que una vida alejado de la soledad, repleta de estúpidas y cegadoras sonrisas, con el idiota que amaba y que no lograba arrancar de su desquiciada mente y con el niño que crecía dentro suyo, al cual, si abandonaba, el sentimiento de arrepentirse el resto de su vida, no seria nada. ¿De verdad seguía esperando a aquel idiota? ¿Realmente seguía creyendo en las palabras del Yamamoto de diez años en el futuro? Sonrió levemente, en el fondo, esas respuestas las sabia. A pesar del golpe, la traición y la decepción. Seguía esperando como un estúpido. Esperando que le demostraran en algún momento, que atarían los hilos rotos para seguir tirando de ellos. Seguiría esperando aunque no hubiera nada que esperar…Ya que ¿Qué demonios sabia el de brillantes futuros? Lo único brillante que conocía, era lo que tenía ahora, lo que deseaba arrojar a la basura. Se estaba volviendo loco, si tan solo jamás hubiera sentido nada por el beisbolista más que una ridícula amistad…Pero ahora tenía más que claro que por mucho que agonizara, no se podía volver atrás…

El leve sollozo que escapó de sus labios le hizo despertar a la realidad. Al fin escuchaba los gritos de su corazón diciendo que estirara sus manos hacia un idiota descerebrado sin importar qué…Por el momento se haría el sordo, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un maldito terco, un terco que deseaba que alguien superara los obstáculos antes de poder por fin decirle "no me sueltes y tengamos tu maldito brillante futuro"

-Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que Takeshi se vuelva el tipo de hombre que no piense que esto es un juego y que sea capaz de poner su vida en juego con tal de proteger su presente y su futuro. La idea de que mi nieto se quede junto a su padres es incuestionable, Gokudera-kun…

La tormenta abrió un poco más sus hinchados ojos y abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada ante la expresión en el rostro del dueño del restaurant.

-Pero si no deja de ser un idiota- Continuó el mayor- créeme que no hay peor castigo que el que un hijo no te llame padre…

El peliplata retrocedió, cayendo sentado en la cama. Bajó la mirada sintiendo miles de escalofríos recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo y como siempre, inconscientemente, se sujeto el vientre, respirando profundo, mientras pensaba, ahogándose en ideas que no hacían mas que tortúralo inútilmente. Definitivamente apostaba que no había peor castigo que tener que tratar a un hijo como si fuera tu hermano, la sola idea le provocaba nauseas. La imagen de su madre se le vino a la mente dolorosamente ¿Qué diablos le hacia a su propio hijo?

-Pero como ya dije, confió en mi hijo- Terminó riéndose, haciendo que Gokudera desviara la mirada sonrojado. Era algo frustrante ver como padre e hijo se parecían tanto. Frustrante que también pensara en que aun le quedaba un poco de confianza por el idiota - Te traeré algo para curar ese golpe y después subiré algo de comer…

-No es ne…

-Y luego que reposes, partiremos…- Le interrumpió el pelinegro, abriendo la puerta y sonriendo.

-¿Partir?

-¡Claro! ¡Hay que ver como esta mi nieto!- Soltó alegremente antes de salir del cuarto, dejando sin tiempo al peliplata para replicar.

Gokudera se recostó de espaldas en la cama, llevándose una mano a la frente y chasqueó la lengua. El dolor cedía de manera agradable.

Hasta ese momento se daba cuenta que era la primera vez que estaba solo en ese cuarto, jamás había venido sin que el decimo también estuviera presente. Respiró hondo, el aroma de Yamamoto estaba por todo el lugar, era nostálgico ¿Cómo ese despreocupado beisbolista podía ser tan idiota? ¿Cuánto mas lo tendría esperando ese bastardo? Frunció el ceño al ver como el beisbol giraba en torno a toda la habitación. Era un completo maniático y el mismo, ridículamente se sacrificaba para que lo siguiera siendo. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y cerró los ojos.

-¿Quieres que traiga un poco de te, Yamamoto?- Preguntó Tsuna, con la esperanza de traer de vuelta a su amigo del mundo en el que se había ensimismado, mirando fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, hacia el exterior de la ventana. Suspiró frustrado al no haber respuesta, no había caso, ni siquiera le escuchaba y no sabia que hacer para remediarlo.

Había tenido la esperanza de que sus dos amigos se hubieran reconciliado. Que luego de charlar en el campo de beisbol y tras haberle pedido el peliplata, infinitas disculpas por no poder acompañarle de vuelta a casa, porque necesitaba hablar con el beisbolista una vez saliera de su practica, se sinceraran el uno al otro y dejaran atrás toda su terquedad, la estupidez y se dijeran que se amaban sin importar qué, sorteando cada dificultad.

Y que finalmente Gokudera confesara lo que en verdad le sucedía. Eso principalmente, era lo más importante y lo que le provocaba un gran nudo en el estomago.

Pero tal parecía que sus esperanzas se habían esfumado, Yamamoto había llegado a su casa con una expresión tan aterrorizante y devastadora, que le dejó sin palabras. Lucía como si hubiera dado mil vueltas corriendo y sus ojos tenían un brillo desesperado. No sabía lo que sucedía, pero podía intuir que su amigo necesitaba compañía.

Y ahora, ambos se encontraban en su habitación, en completo silencio ¿Qué había sucedido en su conversación? ¿Qué podía haber alterado de tal manera al espadachín? Solo algo se le ocurría, pero no encontraba los motivos como para haber dejado al pelinegro en aquellas condiciones, tan molesto, tan frustrado, pero…Si Yamamoto había quedado así ¿Cómo estaría el bombardero? Se mordió el labio, preocupado. ¿Qué imprudencias estaría cometiendo Gokudera-kun? Tenia miedo de preguntarle directamente al moreno que es lo que le sucedía, pero ya se estaba cansando de los miedos. Había dudado en preguntarle al albino en su momento, cuando parecía necesitar de un montón de ayuda, cuando parecía sentirse más solo. No quería seguir sintiendo esa agonía de no saber nada, mientras los demás sufrían. Debía dejar de ser un inútil, al menos por sus amigos. Apretó los puños y se dio el coraje de abrir la boca de nuevo, pero esta vez no preguntaría tonterías. Si quería ayudar, tenia que saber la verdad.

-Yama…

-¿Qué hago, Tsuna?

El pelicastaño pestañeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que el moreno le había interrumpido, preguntándole que debía hacer, evitando darle la cara al colocar sus manos sobre su rostro. Tsuna tragó en seco, tratando de pensar en que debía decir.

-¿Qué sucede, Yamamoto?- Susurró Sawada, colocando temerosamente una mano sobre el hombro ajeno. El moreno apretó con fuerza los dientes.

-Gokudera esta embarazado, Tsuna…- El Vongola abrió los ojos sorprendido. Al fin la verdad le era revelada y el había tenido razón. Las dudas e interrogantes se iban tan lejos ahora. Sonrió deliberadamente, aunque seguía sin entender la frustración por parte del espadachín ¿Qué le hacia sufrir tanto? Era de su hijo de quien hablaba ¿Por qué eso no le hacia feliz? Incluso si a su edad aquello era algo complicado, lleno de contratiempos y que dejaba una sensación de completa inseguridad, después de todo, aun eran unos niños, pero habían sorteado un millón de dificultades, combatido por sus vidas y creado lazos casi irrompibles dentro de los Vongola. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, eso no era el ambiente ideal para criar a alguien y no veía a Gokudera abandonando lo que amaba, por que, no podía negarlo, el peliplata daba todo por la familia y por su orgullo de ser mano derecha…

Tsuna quitó la mano del hombro de Yamamoto por un impulso repentino al ver el significado en sus pensamientos, pero al escuchar las palabras siguientes del moreno, la dinamita que tenia guardada la tormenta, le estalló en plena cara

- ¡Quiere perderlo, Tsuna!

-¡¿Qué?!- Yamamoto no habló más y el pelicastaño se limitó a imitarle, mirando desorientado hacia la pared de su propio cuarto. Algo dentro suyo le dolía. Ahora comprendía el estado del beisbolista, el porque se veía tan furioso, tan impotente, el mismo comenzaba a sentirse igual. Ya no importaba el bello atardecer, los deberes pendientes, sus inútiles pensamientos- ¿Por qué?- Murmuró esa pregunta solo para el. ¿Cómo podía preguntar algo así, si acababa de sacar en su mente la respuesta? Gokudera amaba demasiado a los Vongola, la mafia y autodenominarse como la bendita mano derecha. No lo veía abandonando nada de eso por cuenta propia, pero en su condición actual, seguir haciendo lo que amaba parecía algo difícil e imprudente… ¿Acaso no veía con lo inteligente que era que hacer una estupidez como lo que quería, también era condenadamente imprudente? La frustración lo estaba cegando de muy mala manera.

El moreno se mordió el labio al escuchar la casi inaudible pregunta por parte del castaño. No podía pensar en la respuesta sin sentir una profunda ira, pero buena parte de su ira estaba destinada a sí mismo ¿Cómo podía recriminarle a Gokudera que huía si el también lo había hecho? Escapado luego de miserablemente, golpearlo por un motivo que no logró debatir ni un poco ¿Qué derecho tenia si a las razones del albino no encontró ni un solo "pero"?

A su manera, el bombardero tenia su punto, solo eran críos y en ese momento le estaba dando la razón, ocultándose en una casa ajena, mientras le dejaba solo, con el peso que el también debería ayudar a cargar. Sin poder decirle que el trabajaría duro con tal de darle a Gokudera y a la criatura lo que necesitaran e inclusive, no dejaría nada de lo que hasta ahora hacia de lado, esforzándose como siempre lo había hecho y más, en el beisbol, con la espada, con su familia. Creciendo cada día. No podía creer que no le había abrazado y susurrado al oído, que entendía que estuviera asustado y que su opción, a pesar de ser valida, no era necesaria para ellos, porque aunque no sabia nada de bebes, daría todo por ser un buen padre y una confiable pareja…

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose aun más idiota. Recordando palabras pasadas. Gokudera quería que le dijera que no se rendiría si un obstáculo se ponía en frente de ellos y patéticamente le había abandonado. Yamamoto le había pedido otra oportunidad y Gokudera se la había dado a su inusual modo. El peliplata se había sincerado a pesar de que ya no estaban juntos y de que su decisión de perder al bebe había quedado en claro, que no dependía del beisbolista. Le había dicho indirectamente "Aquí tienes tu oportunidad, idiota, ahora dime que me sigues queriendo a pesar de lo que quiero hacer" y la había desaprovechado estúpidamente.

Aunque el peliplata había sentenciado que jamás le dejaría ganar, el mismo había sido quien se puso las trabas para perder.

Yamamoto no se dio cuenta hasta que su rostro estuvo completamente empapado, que estaba llorando. Amaba a esa terca tormenta, pero le había fallado. No había logrado decirle que le amaba a pesar de las locuras que pasaban por su mente, no había podido hacerle cambiar de opinión ¿Realmente se lo merecía? Cerró los ojos y la desesperación lo embargó.

Gokudera se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo al recostarse en la camilla y apretó los dientes al sentir el frio liquido esparcirse, con ayuda de una sonda, por su abdomen desnudo. Lo aceptó sin rechistar, después del maldito examen físico por parte de un completo desconocido, nada podía ser más humillante.

-Vamos, Gokudera-kun ¿No quieres ver a tu hijo?- El albino apretó los puños y Tsuyoshi negó levemente con la cabeza hacia el hombre que le hablaba al muchacho. El medico sonrió, comprensivo, dirigiéndose esta vez al pelinegro- Realmente no puedo creer que ya vayas a ser abuelo. Pareciera que fue ayer el día en que ayude a traer a Takeshi al mundo ¡Vaya suerte que tienes, Tsuyoshi!- Ambos adultos rieron. El padre del moreno se acercó unos pasos al doctor, un poco mayor que el y de cabellera gris, que sonreía y se arreglaba sus gafas antes de apuntar hacia el monitor que reflejaba lo que sucedía en el interior del vientre del peliplata.

-Lamento haber llamado a estas horas para pedirte una cita- Murmuró el pelinegro. El mayor amplio su sonrisa.

-Sabes que no hay problema. Y hablamos de tu nieto ¿Cómo podría decirte que no?- Se carcajeó, mientras observaba fijamente la pantalla- Además, aquel medico conocido tuyo me envió parte del trabajo listo, con el examen de sangre ya estamos un paso adelante. Y los embarazos de este tipo, son realmente interesantes y nada frecuentes como para no querer tratarlo yo, muy pocos hombres son capaces de engendrar, por lo tanto, es un secreto muy bien oculto dentro del círculo de medicina. La causa especifica de que solo algunos hombres puedan lograr esto, dicen que se debe a un factor que despierta en cada persona y si ambos lo poseen, las probabilidades aumentan considerablemente.- El doctor dio un par de palmaditas a la mano que tenia a un costado el bombardero- Tanto tú, como Takeshi, deben tener un don especial.

Gokudera evitó decir algo, frunció el ceño al pensar en que se podía estar refiriendo aquel conocido del padre del maniático y no tardó mucho en averiguarlo, no podía hablar de otra cosa más que el despertar de las llamas. Se maldijó una y mil veces, el poder que le había salvado la vida en el futuro, en aquellas duras batallas, también tenía la habilidad de concebir vida y transformársela. ¿Qué talento ni nada? Solo había sido la estupidez de irse a la cama con un idiota, que al igual que el, era un guardián Vongola.

Apretó los puños en tanto escuchaba como los hombres hablaban. El tiempo parecía estar congelado. No entendía su deseo de cubrir sus oídos y desaparecer ¿Por qué no podía ver a su propio hijo cuando sabia que era lo que mas deseaba? ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo de asumir la realidad de que una vida crecía dentro suyo? Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo entero temblaba impotente. Un escalofrió le recorrió cuando una mano se posó sobre su tembloroso brazo y sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Al menos estaban cubiertos y nadie podía ver lo patético que era. Era ridículo y un mal chiste, pensar en quien realmente debería estar sujetando su brazo, quien debería estar sonriendo tontamente, quien debería estar diciéndole que todo estaría bien, mientras observaba el video…

Un desconsolador sollozo escapó de sus labios y ya no pudo seguir cubriendo sus ojos. Aquel sonido era inconfundible. ¿Qué mas podía ser, que los latidos del corazón de "su hijo"? Demasiado rápido, demasiado vigoroso y potente. Gritándole "estoy aquí y quiero ser parte de tu vida". Un galopar eterno que no quería que tuviera final. Observó el monitor con la vista borrosa, pero aun así, le vio.

-Lo quiero…-Habló intentando secar las lagrimas para lograr ver mejor las imágenes. Tsuyoshi volteó observándole con una sonrisa victoriosa.-Quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos, quiero ser el primero en cargarlo cuando nazca y entonces quiero jamás alejarme de el…

-Nadie quiere lo contrario, Gokudera-kun ¿No es así, Tsuyoshi?

-Después de todo es tu hijo, muchacho…

-Una saludable criatura de diez semanas- Declaró el medico- Ya se pueden apreciar sus rasgos faciales y ¿Puedes ver como dobla ligeramente sus pequeños miembros?

Las mejillas del peliplata se encendieron, mientras aun rodaban unas cuantas lagrimas. Gokudera respiró profundo antes de, después de tanto tiempo, sonreír sinceramente ante lo que le explicaba el doctor. El tiempo le había parecido que no avanzaba, ahora no quería que se terminara…

Gokudera hizo una mueca fastidiado al sentarse frente al escritorio, aun podía sentir el incomodo gel debajo de su ropas, a pesar de haber sido principalmente cuidadoso en tratar de quitárselo por completo.

-Bien, debo decir que la salud de la criatura va muy bien. Es tu salud la que me preocupa Gokudera-kun…Lo mas ideal en tu caso, seria mantenerte internado el resto del embarazo, pero no creo que estés muy de acuerdo con ello…

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Gritó levantándose abruptamente de la silla y golpeando la mesa con las palmas. Tsuyoshi le obligo a volver a su asiento y el medico suspiró.- Tengo deberes que cumplir, no puedo abandonar al decimo siendo yo su mano de…- El peliplata guardó silencio, dándose cuenta como el hombre frente suyo le miraba confuso mientras se secaba la frente. Chasqueó la lengua y se cruzo de brazos en tanto se acomodaba nuevamente en el asiento.

-Eres muy joven, se cuantas cosas quisieras hacer, más aun cuando este embarazo no es planeado, pero tu edad es la que también te juega en contra. Siendo un hombre, tu estado es de principal cuidado y sobretodo porque sigues siendo un adolescente. En esta etapa en lo que mas debes preocuparte, es en tu salud, que esta directamente relacionada con la del bebe, cualquier riesgo que corras, podría ser fatal para ambas vidas, pero si prometes guardar reposo al menos por esta semana y la siguiente, te alimentas como es debido, tomas las vitaminas que te voy a dar, no haces esfuerzos innecesarios y evitas alterarte, para el próximo control que será en dos semanas, veré si es posible reconsidera el que te puedas levantar de la cama…La fecha de la cesárea y los detalles los discutiré con Tsuyoshi- Finalizó extendiendo una hoja. Gokudera la observó por unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de que era aquella mini foto en blanco y negro que tenia frente a sus ojos. Eran las imágenes vistas en la ecografía. Se mordió el labio al notar como sus brazos no respondían a sus ordenes de tomar aquello, era increíblemente frustrante verse a si mismo, tan sobrepasado por las emociones.

La tormenta agradeció en silencio, al ver como el pelinegro tomaba aquel papel entre sus manos, como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo. El peliplata desvió sutilmente la mirada al notar la gran sonrisa, que definitivamente parecía que nunca se borraría, en el rostro de un hombre que ya amaba como nadie en el mundo a su nieto.

Definitivamente mataría a Yamamoto si le dejaba esperando, porque el hecho de que no podía alejar a Taichi de su abuelo, estaba firmado. No podía romper ese lazo por mucho que el maniático fuera un idiota sin esperanzas. Todos sus planes estaban tan rotos ahora…

-¿En donde estabas, papá? Ya es tarde…- Yamamoto se asomó a las escaleras al escuchar los pasos de su padre subir por esta. Tsuyoshi llego al segundo piso y sonrió.

-A veces, los hombres tienen cosas que hacer Takeshi, no importa que hora sea…

El beisbolista apretó los puños y bajó la vista.

-Estabas con el ¿Verdad?

El mayor suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-La persona que debió haber estado con el no lo estaba, así que como padre de esa persona, asumí sus responsabilidades…

Yamamoto se mordió el labio y respiró profundo.

-Gracias…- Murmuró sonrojándose- Y referente a lo que teníamos Gokudera y yo…No es que no quisiera decírtelo…solo…

-No te preocupes, hijo…Eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante, en la cual puedes hacer todo lo que deseas. Experimentar y probar cosas es parte del proceso, equivocarse también lo es…

-¡No! ¡No fue, ni es una equivocación! ¡Gokudera esta mal! ¡No estaba jugando con el, de verdad le quiero! ¡No puedo arrancarlo de mi mente, quiero que este a mi lado por siempre! ¡No le digo que le amo solo con el propósito de herirlo…! Estuvo mal lo que hice al no identificar lo que el sentía al principio y estuvo mal lo que hice hace unas horas… ¡Pero lo rectificaré! ¡No sé como, pero lo haré! – El hombre volteó, dirigiéndose a su habitación y sonrió.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar, Takeshi. Solo te queda esforzarte ¿Qué más puedes hacer que demostrarle a ese muchacho que tú puedes lograr más de una cosa a la vez y seguir triunfante? Si dices que lo amas, demuéstraselo. Puedes culpar a lo que quieras de su decisión, a la vida, a su juventud, su inexperiencia, a tu alrededor, pero jamás culpes y deshonres al ser que amas ni al amor que ambos tuvieron…Encuentras las respuestas que buscas trabajando duro, luchando de nuevo, como si todo comenzara de cero y entonces, tal vez, el destino te retribuya encontrándolos otra vez… - Tsuyoshi rió rascándose la cabeza- Pero esos son solo consejos de un viejo, tu veras si los sigues o no…Bueno, mañana debo levantarme temprano, así que "buenas noches, hijo"

Yamamoto sonrió.

-Buenas noches, papá y de nuevo…gracias por cuidar de Gokudera.

La puerta se cerró y el beisbolista también decidió que era tiempo de irse a dormir. No habían pasado más de unos diez minutos desde que llego a la casa. Había molestado demasiado a Tsuna. Rió un poco, creyendo oportuno disculparse mañana. Se recostó en la cama y pudo sentirlo, Gokudera había estado ahí, acostado sobre sus sabanas. Su aroma era inconfundible, al menos para el. Inhaló hondo y cerró los ojos. La imagen del peliplata se le venia a la mente. Con sus esmeraldas inundadas en lagrimas, con su labio roto y una expresión llena de desesperación…

-Perdóname…-Susurró antes de quedarse completamente dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! ^^ Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz, el que me lean ya es un logro personal jajajaja. Lamento no escribir notas siempre, es que a veces siento que escribo tanto que me quedo como vacia después XD. Lamento no actualizar la semana pasada y esta semana me costo retomar el ritmo x.x , aunque creo que estaba subiendo capítulos demasiado rápido para ser yo. Bien, solo quería decir que lei un libro que me llego al alma y me hizo llorar, bueno tal vez solo sea yo ya que soy demasiado sensible y lloro por todo T^T…Se llama "Los ojos del perro siberiano" de Antonio Santa Ana, a lo mejor ya lo leyeron…bueno, si quieren le echan un ojo, si no, no importa XD, es solo mi humilde recomendación (no encontraba algo tan llenador desde que leí "Demian" *w*) Aunque ahora debería decirles ¡Gracias por querer leerme! ¡Un abrazo!

"**Por un brillante futuro"**

**Capitulo 7:**

Gokudera inhaló profundo, mientras subía la cremallera de sus pantalones. Frunció el ceño y se colocó la camiseta con la camisa encima. No podía entender el como en tan poco tiempo, la ropa le quedaba tan ajustada. Maldijo en voz alta toda la situación.

Había aceptado a regañadientes permanecer en reposo toda una semana, pero no aguantaría tener que estar en la cama como un verdadero inútil por más tiempo. Sabia que la recomendación de aquel medico habían sido dos semanas, pero se volvería loco si seguía encerrado entre cuatro paredes, sobretodo porque había mentido descaradamente a su decimo, diciéndole que se ausentaría por un tiempo debido a una gripe y que temía contagiarlo. Una mentira absurda y que le hacia sentir miserable. Había evitado contestar llamadas a partir de ahí y solo le hacia saber que estaba bien mediante mensajes, ya que el tono de voz del castaño le provocaba un nudo en el estomago. No quería preocuparlo, después de todo, era su problema y no tenia por que involucrar a otros, aunque tal parecía, no hacia muy bien su trabajo al inquietarlo de tal forma.

Bufó fastidiado al sentir, una vez sentado a la mesa, como llamaban a la puerta. Se levantó porque ya sabía quien era el que tocaba. El que solo le reconociera por como tocaba le hacia reírse de si mismo. Se frotó la frente ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan ridículo?

Caminó lentamente, aun sabiendo que si no hacia o decía algo, pronto gritarían su nombre ante la preocupación de que estuviera muerto. Así de idiota era ese maniático. Una incipiente sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios por tan solo un segundo.

Trataba de estar calmado, algo que le costaba más de lo que pensó, pero el hecho de sentir que el cuerpo en el que estaba no fuera el suyo, le hacia sentirse mas fastidiado que nunca. Se sentía tan fuera de si, como si ocupara el doble de espacio, al menos solo el podía darse cuenta del aumento de peso.

Chistó molesto, nunca había estado en peor forma, pero por el bien de ambos, debía al menos dignarse a comer una vez al día de la abundante comida que el padre del beisbolista había dejado en la nevera para el. Es que, aunque sabia que debía alimentarse bien, aun odiaba las visitas al baño a vomitar, además que, estando recostado sobre su cama, las ganas de hacer algo mas que dormir se le iban muy lejos.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota?- Habló cortante una vez abrió la puerta y una torpe, brillante y cegadora sonrisa se hizo presente.

-Al fin me abres- Soltó Yamamoto en un suspiro que luego paso a ser una leve risa en tanto rascaba su mejilla- Tsuna me dijo que hoy irías a clases…

Gokudera se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua, recordando todas las veces durante la semana, que el moreno llegó a su apartamento, llamándole en voz alta, para luego marcharse como si nada cuando le gritaba un "¡márchate de aquí, idiota!".

-Necesito hablar contigo…- El albino le miró directamente, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haberse tensado al notar el cambio de tono en la voz del otro- Quería hacerlo antes, pero no atendías mis llamadas, ni las de Tsuna y cada vez que venia a verte para saber como estabas, me gritabas que me fuera…Solo lo hacia porque no quería molestarte y me bastaba con saber que seguías vivo…-El bombardero hizo una mueca y el beisbolista se paso una mano por la nuca- ¿Puedo pasar?

El peliplata se hizo a un lado, frustrado consigo mismo por no poder resistir una estúpida sonrisa. Molesto consigo mismo porque aquel idiota le seguía sonriendo, seguía mirándole, hablándole… ¿Qué hubiera hecho si su plan no estuviera destruido, cortesía de Tsuyoshi? ¿Qué rayos tendría que haber hecho para que Yamamoto dejara de ser tan jodidamente amable? Se mordió el labio al ver al moreno entrar como si fuera un niño en una fabrica de dulces ¿De verdad hace tan solo una semana ese mismo chico le había golpeado y mirado como si fuera la basura mas despreciable del mundo?

Cerró la puerta con suavidad, pensar demasiado le provocaba un horrible dolor de cabeza. Aun sentía confusión respecto a sus sentimientos, a su sacrificio, a su espera. Tenia miedo de lo que en verdad haría el maniático, porque ya se había dado el tiempo, aquel que no buscaba, para darse cuenta que si quería a su hijo y a su padre con el, pero todo sentimiento competía con el hecho de que quería, como un maldito y orgulloso terco, oír promesas y ver sortear obstáculos. De otro modo, no se permitiría correr a los brazos de alguien a quien podía arruinar su futuro, no importaba si también arruinaba el suyo.

Siguió sus pasos de cerca, pensando en lo que querría decirle. La última conversación no había sido del todo placentera, aunque debía admitir que había sido su culpa, su intento de probar al moreno sin éxito, había acabado de forma abrupta con su dialogo, pero estaba seguro que si le hubiera dicho la verdad, sus reales intenciones. Habría sido lo mismo. Después de todo, su plan no era quedarse con el niño, si no mandarlo lo más lejos posible…No veía diferencia en eso con la mentira del aborto.

Ahora mismo, no tenia idea de lo que hacia, algún día Yamamoto se enteraría de la verdad, pero ¿Eso significaría que había pasado la prueba? Claro que no, por eso no se la revelaba ahora, aunque todo fuera más fácil así.

Si ninguno de los dos se superaba, no serian capaces de convivir los tres ni por un segundo, eso lo veía claramente. No quería robarle al moreno sus sueños, pero tampoco quería perder ahora los suyos.

Incluso si seguía esperando como un demente, debía afrontar la posibilidad de que el maniático no se diera cuenta de nada y no quisiera unir ningún hilo, ni tirar de su corazón. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que existía esa probabilidad y entonces, sabia que no debía hacer nada, porque era lo que quería desde el principio, desde antes de saber que su hijo crecía dentro suyo. Por eso había terminado con el, no quería ponerle trabas. Yamamoto podía seguir su camino solo si el quería.

Su sensibilidad le sacaba de quicio ¿Quién diablos era que se ponía a pensar en tantas cursilerías? Solo debía aceptar que si al final no estaban juntos, eso era todo y listo. Meneó la cabeza levemente, pensar en estupideces le quitaba el aire.

-¿No entrenas por la mañana? Di pronto lo que tengas que decir y márchate…- Yamamoto se detuvo y el bombardero chocó contra su espalda. Fastidiado se sobó la nariz. Vaya que se sentía torpe últimamente.

Encaró al moreno con una mirada afilada, mientras este aun seguía congelado, mirando hacia la mesa donde descansaba un pequeño plato de arroz acompañado de otro de sopa.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó torpemente, rascándose la mejilla- Interrumpí tu desayuno…

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡No importa eso! ¡Di lo que tengas que decirme, idiota!- Gritó no entendiendo porque se enfadaba así- De todos modos…Perdí el apetito…-Murmuró desviando el rostro.

Yamamoto suspiró resignado.

-Quería saber…Si sigues pensando en abortar…- Habló tomando al peliplata de los hombros, sin ejercer presión, simplemente tocando, casi como la caricia que en su mente quisiera darle al chico frente suyo. Una caricia que de seguro le quitarían aquella expresión confundida y extrañada. Las ganas de abrazarlo y retenerlo contra suyo eran tan grandes…

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por…?-Balbuceó queriendo retroceder, pero su cuerpo ante aquel rostro, no le respondía. El contacto de sus manos era tan cálido…- ¡Ya te dije mis planes cuando fui a tu casa, idiota!

El moreno sonrió tristemente, recordando a la perfección. Se vio a si mismo reflejado en las brillantes esmeraldas que le miraban sorprendidas y respiró profundo.

-Solo quería saber si seguías pensando igual…Para decirte que quiero acompañarte cuando lo hagas…Quiero estar contigo cuando llegue ese momento que decidiste…

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Estas de acuerdo ahora, bastardo?!- Gokudera rompió el contacto dando unos pasos hacia atrás ¿Eso era lo que le quería decir? ¿Por lo que había molestado toda la semana tocando a su puerta? No quería saber la respuesta. Estaba demasiado aterrado para oírla.

-¡Claro que no!- Gritó el espadachín, confundido por el pánico que reflejaban los verdes ojos- No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso, pero, si no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, al menos quiero cerciorarme de que no estés solo…- Susurró bajando la cabeza, sin notar como la cara del albino, se ruborizaba violentamente.

Gokudera frunció los labios, procesando aun las palabras e intentando que su pulso dejara de elevarse tan drásticamente, al igual que la temperatura de su rostro. ¿Podía alguien llegar a una idiotez máxima? Los escalofríos le provocaban una sensación extraña, el frio y el calor se alternaban dentro suyo y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos "¡Quiero que sigas diciendo que no te rendirás conmigo cuando un obstáculo se ponga justo enfrente de nosotros!" Sus propias palabras se le venían a la mente ¿Acaso era eso lo que el maniático le estaba haciendo ver? ¿Estaba bien seguir colocando trampas en el piso a pesar de eso? Para alguien que estuvo esperando como un idiota, solo y perdido, le parecía bastante bien.

-Si era eso lo que te ha hecho freír los sesos, te digo que no te preocupes…Ya lo hice- Mintió desviando la mirada del rostro impactado del moreno-¿Por qué crees que he faltado todo este tiempo a clases?

Yamamoto apretó los puños, permaneciendo en silencio. El bombardero sonrió de lado al verle de reojo.

-¿Qué?- Continuó- ¿Vas a golpearme otra vez?- Le retó alzando la barbilla, pero la reacción del pelinegro le dejó sin defensas. No estaba preparado para verse envuelto en sus brazos, ni para apartarlo de un empujón, su perplejidad no se lo permitió.

- No voy a golpearte, ni tampoco debí golpearte la otra vez…- Respondió en un susurro- No porque no te lo merecieras por esa estúpida decisión, si no porque yo no dije nada para que no lo hicieras. En vez de abrazarte y decirte que podría contra todos los obstáculos que me dijiste que tendríamos, te deje solo, diciéndote "has lo que quieras" ¿Qué derecho tengo ahora de hacerte daño?

-I-Idio…ta- Balbuceó tratando de zafarse, pero el moreno solo le estrechó aun mas- ¿Por qué rayos no me odias?

-¿Odiarte?- Yamamoto rió haciendo al albino fruncir el ceño- ¿Cuando la mitad de la culpa es mía? Puede que este herido, pero jamás retirare mis palabras… Te quiero, Gokudera.

La tormenta cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas escaparan rodando por sus mejillas. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando los dedos del beisbolista, secaron su rostro en una suave caricia. Se sentía entumecido por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo ajeno. Su cara estaba tan cerca de la suya…

-¿Estas bien? Me refiero a…- El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos- ¿Puedo ver la cicatriz?- Preguntó contra los labios del peliplata. Podía sentir su aliento y percibir, con una sonrisa, el gemido ahogado del bombardero, mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

Gokudera volteó la cara justo a tiempo para que el delicado beso se posara en su colorada mejilla y no en su boca. Dio un manotazo rápido cuando la mano del otro viajaba por debajo de su camiseta y se alejó, abriendo sus verdes ojos para enfrentar la brillante mirada color miel, con la respiración aun acelerada.

-No fue por mi embarazo que terminamos, Yamamoto…-Farfulló destellando enfado. Aun batallaba con la ola de emociones y recuerdos que aquel acto por parte del maniático habían provocado.- Y estoy bien, no tienes que ver nada de todos modos…- Soltó en una mueca. No había nada que ver, ninguna cicatriz que mostrar, porque su hijo seguía ahí, tratando de lucirse al no dejarle cerrar fácilmente los pantalones.

-Cierto- Dijo de pronto el beisbolista sin dejar de observarlo- No terminaste conmigo por el bebé, si no por el brillante futuro que quieres que tenga lejos de ti, porque no crees que podamos tenerlo juntos.

-Exacto, idiota. Así que no vuelvas a tocarme…

-Si, lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso- Rió- No cuando quiero comenzar de cero y demostrarte que mi amor por ti nos dará mucho mas que un gran futuro…

-¿Qué dices…?

-Que decidí no rendirme… A pesar de que… perdí a mi hijo, me quedas tu y lucharé por ti lo quieras o no y te demostraré, que las razones por las que lo abortaste, no existen…

-¿Y me dices que no estas molesto?-Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

-Dije que no te odiaba…- Yamamoto estiró la mano, alcanzando la muñeca de Gokudera antes de que se alejara más- No significa que no este molesto…molesto conmigo mismo por no hacer lo que debía…Así que espera, Gokudera. Me convertiré en alguien que no importa que camino tome, siempre tendrá un brillante futuro, sobretodo si estoy contigo- Soltó una leve carcajada ante el desconcierto de la tormenta cuando le besó el dorso de la mano.

-Maniático descerebrado… ¡Idiota!- Gritó para quedar en silencio por unos segundos. Apretó los dientes al mirar su vientre de casi doce semanas y abrió lentamente la boca- Yo…Yo no a…

-No tienes que contestarme nada ahora, Gokudera- Le interrumpió el pelinegro llevándose avergonzado una mano en la cabeza- Solo espera y veras…Ahora será mejor que termines de desayunar. Esto huele idéntico a lo que papá cocina…

El bombardero frunció el ceño, había estado a punto de confesar la verdad. Se miró la mano que antes estuvo sujetada por la del espadachín. De seguro había notado su pulso acelerado y con eso, su intento de mostrarse imperturbable con su cercanía, se había ido al diablo.

"Solo espera y veras…" Chasqueó la lengua antes de dirigirse a la mesa, donde el más alto ya estaba sentado con la sonrisa más estúpida que pudo haber visto jamás. Quería hacerlo estallar con sus dinamitas por decirle eso. El ya estaba esperando. Se tocó su abdomen. Ambos estaban esperando…

-¡Esto sabe delicioso!

-¡Bastardo! ¡No te lo comas!

La risa inundó el ambiente. Un lugar que hasta hace poco solo había estado rodeado de llanto y silencio.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de la mejilla, se hubiera dejado besar en los labios? Una pregunta estúpida para el. Sabía perfectamente que hubiera ocurrido, en que hubiera terminado. Aun sentía el leve cosquilleo en su rostro producto del roce.

Aunque su orgullo quedara por los suelos, sabía muy bien que solo ese idiota podía despertarlo de tanta estupidez. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, solo por el, aparte del decimo Vongola, sería capaz de dar su vida sin dudarlo ni un segundo…

-0-

Tsunayoshi corrió hacia el beisbolista que se levantaba de su asiento preparando sus cosas. Casi chocó torpemente con el cuando este se volteó repentinamente, observándolo con una leve sonrisa dibujada en la comisura de sus labios.

-Sabía que querías decirme algo, Tsuna- Rió el pelinegro, rascándose la nuca- No has podido disimular tu preocupación en todo el día…

-Lo siento ¿Vas a la practica ahora, verdad?- El moreno asintió observando el asiento vacio del peliplata. El castaño le imitó- Gokudera-kun fue al baño…Así que…como no te has despegado de el…

Yamamoto sonrió llevando su mano al hombro del más bajo. Sawada se mordió el labio.

-El hecho de que Gokudera-kun ya no te rechace…-Continuó en un susurro el pelicastaño, notando como vergonzosamente sus mejillas comenzaban a subir de temperatura- ¿Lograste hablar con el? ¿Convencerlo?

La sonrisa de Yamamoto se apagó lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana. Tsuna continuó.

-Yo no puedo hablar con el directamente, no sin decirle que se…el me dijo que faltaría a clases por una gripe, pero de verdad no creo que el sea capaz de…- El vongola meneó la cabeza consiente de que sus palabras tropezaban la una con la otra.

-El sabe que estas realmente preocupado, Tsuna.- Soltó Yamamoto- Hasta yo puedo ver que le cuesta bastante forzar una sonrisa delante tuyo…Ya debes intuir el porque faltó todo este tiempo ¿No? Creo que la única razón por la que esta aquí es por ti… porque ahora esta conmigo por la única razón de que no le he permitido apartarme de su lado…

Tsuna apretó los puños, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

-Soy un idiota, Tsuna…Me di cuenta de mi error, pero aun así tuve miedo…Toque a su puerta, pero no logre poner un pie adentro cuando el me grito que me fuera…Sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer y no lo hice a tiempo…¿Qué debía decirle para que me perdonara? ¿Qué podía hacer para demostrar que no tenia que hacer nada estúpido?, mientras pensaba todo eso… ¡Cuando incluso pensé en que si no lograba convencerlo, debía apoyarlo en su decisión porque me merecía aquel castigo!... el reloj me ganó…

-Yamamoto…-Musitó el otro frotándose los ojos. El espadachín sonrió para complacerle.

-No pasa nada, Tsuna…Tal ves me lo merecía…No supe ver lo que tenia hasta que lo perdí. Debí haber luchado por Gokudera mucho antes de que el decidiera terminar, debí haberle dejado en claro que definitivamente lo nuestro no era un juego…Perdí a mi hijo, pero no lo perderé a el…-Terminó en un largo suspiro- Debo irme Tsuna- Se despidió haciendo un ademan con la mano- ¡Te encargó a Gokudera!- Gritó y su figura se perdió al llegar a la puerta del salón.

El Vongola agachó la mirada al quedarse solo. Se sentía tan inútil queriendo llorar. Sabia cuanto influiría en el bombardero y aun así no hizo nada. Ahora su oportunidad se había ido. Esfumándose al igual que el futuro miembro de su familia.

Había tenido miedo ¿De qué? ¿De arruinar la relación de sus amigos cuando esta ya estaba rota? ¿De que el embarazo de Gokudera se complicara? ¡De todos modos el bebe ya no existía ahora!

Tantas batallas, tantos triunfos, pero seguía siendo un bueno para nada. Respiró profundo. No podía ser el que se deprimiera. No cuando veía a su amigo decidido a luchar ¿Por qué no lo había hecho la tormenta, su mano derecha dispuesta a todo, la que podía hacer cualquier cosa?

Esta vez no había nada que lo detuviera. Ya no tenía miedo. Si el futuro de sus amigos estaba en juego. Debía hacérselo saber a su terco guardián. Debía hacerle saber que su imprudencia no solo podía dañarlo a el, como siempre se lo repetían. De verdad había creído que el peliplata había aprendido la lección.

Alguien debía darle un sermón. Alguien debía reparar lo destruido. Era su familia de la que hablaba después de todo.

Miró las cosas del bombardero, su bolso aun descansaba en su pupitre. Las pruebas de embarazo se le vinieron a la mente. Pensó en que todas aquellas le debieron haber marcado un positivo, se preguntaba como es que ninguna le influyó positivamente y el como le llegaron de forma tan negativa a lo mas profundo de su ser.

La respuesta no debía ser tan complicada. Su orgullo, su terquedad y…cerró los ojos con impotencia, su propia cobardía como amigo. No había duda en que le había dejado solo en un momento crucial, cuando le debía haber importado muy poco el revelarle en la cara su vital secreto, pero esta vez…

Gokudera estaba tardando demasiado. Tomó valor y saliendo del salón de clases, se dirigió hacia el lavabo…

-0-

La tormenta se lavó la boca con fastidio. Odiaba el sabor que le quedaba luego de tener que devolver todo. Respiró profundo. No se sentía nada cómodo en esas ropas y el dolor de cabeza más que disminuir, aumentaba miserablemente. Debía aguantar, después de todo, solo había salido de su apartamento porque como mano derecha, no podía dejar tanto tiempo solo al decimo, no debía hacerlo preocupar mas de la cuenta, por que ya lo había hecho. La extraña mirada del castaño sobre su persona le revolvía el estomago y le provocaba escalofríos mucho mas grandes que los causados por el idiota del beisbol y su condenada cercanía.

Sonrió forzosamente, al menos en poco tiempo, las nauseas y los vómitos desaparecerían, aunque debía aceptar el hecho de que su vientre comenzaría a crecer…

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se sentía mareado. Tal vez lo mejor que hubiera podido hacer era abandonar esa estúpida sala de clases, repleta, a excepción del decimo, de estudiantes idiotas y profesores mediocres e ir a la azotea en busca de aire fresco. Lo que necesitaba ahora con desesperación, simplemente no entendía porque sentía que se ahogaba si sus pulmones ya estaban llenos.

Se lavó la cara, quedándose unos segundos inclinado, escuchando el sonido del agua.

-¿Gokudera-kun?- La voz de Tsuna hizo eco entre esas cuatro paredes cuando, después de mirar a su alrededor, cerró la puerta del baño

El albino levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. Sawada caminaba hacia su persona con una expresión decidida que muy pocas veces veía fuera de una lucha.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Decimo! ¡¿Tarde demasiado?! ¡No se preocupe, en seguida voy!- Exclamó lo mas vivaz posible.

-¿Por qué abortaste, Gokudera-kun?

Aquella pregunta, viniendo de quien venia, podría haber jurado, lastimaba y se clavaba mas profundo que todas las heridas ganadas en todas su batallas, juntas.

Agradecía, que hace solo unos minutos, acababa de vomitar.

-0-

Gracias por terminar de leer este capitulo ^^ lamento que haya quedado mas corto que los otros, es que cuando planeaba terminar lo que me faltaba, me resfrié (o mas bien me contagiaron ¬¬) y no me siento muy bien, se me fueron los ánimos, así que lo siento U.U, pero algo es algo ¿no?

Un besote enorme XD


End file.
